Loud Loud Christmas Tales
by sky3427
Summary: A Collection of Christmas stories with the Louds (and Characters from the Loud House). They're short stories (mostly no more than 2,500 words) Can take place any time, universe, in canon, out of canon and anything between. These stories range from Light to Dark (not too Dark) Yule hopefully like this collection.
1. All I want is You

Hello, I'm doing a collection of Christmas themed stories with the Loud House. Each story is a short (probably no longer than 2,500 words) story done as one shot. The stories will zig zag with cannon, be in their own alternative universes, a parody of a Christmas story/special, different times , and anything really; just Christmas related (though, I might add in Hanukkah and New Year's if I think up anything. This will have some light-hearted stories, dark stories (not too dark but yeah). Any if you have a suggestion or idea for a story, I'm open to ideas. Anyway Let's get to the first Story. Thanks for Reading.

* * *

_**Story 1: All I want is you**_

_**Premise: Taking place when Lincoln is at the of age 21 and he wants to get (Girl) Jordan a good Christmas gift.**_

It was one of those December days when it's blistering cold, gray sky, and the smell of burning wood was in the Royal Woods was decorated for the season with Christmas trees, Christmas lights, and the was a Thursday, but still busy because everyone was looking for a deal as the two weeks before Christmas was a rush. Lincoln was walking into Michelson's Department store. He pushed through the crowd and made it to the back.

"You made it with just 2 minutes to spare," Clare said.

"I know, I should have been here earlier," he said.

She laughed.

"I only care if you are late, not how early you are," she replied.

"This place is packed," he said.

"Welcome to retail at Christmas," she said.

"Well, I've just got to deal with it; for the next 6 hours," he said.

"That's the spirit, today you are working in women's clothing," she said.

He looked down at his clothing, he was still wearing his winter outwear.

"I don't mean you will be wearing women's clothing; I mean the women's clothing department section," she said.

"Oh, sorry, Boss," he said, "Wait, why?"

"We're short-staffed already; people have weak immune systems," she answered.

"Do you have any hand sanitizer?" he asked.

The 21-year-old walked over a blue and gold jacket, that caught his eyes, a few weeks ago. He thought it would be great for Jordan, but the problem was: the price. For a guy who has to get gifts for ten sisters, 4 nieces and nephews, parents, and friends, it was already a stretch on his wallet.

"I'm halfway saved up," he said.

He went to the women's clothing section and it looked like Berlin after World War II. He refolded clothes, fixed ones on hangers, made sure the sizes were marked correctly on the hangers and made sure everything was in order. He yawned, it was four o'clock in the afternoon, and this was his second job of the day.

"Excuse me, Sir," a man said to him.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, uh," the man said, looking at Lincoln's name tag, "Lincoln, do you have this sweater in a woman's size 4?"

Lincoln looked at the turquoise sweater to get an understanding of who made it and if there were any others.

"Branigan's huh?" Lincoln said, "Let me check."

He came back to the man frowning.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we don't have them in that size, currently," he said.

"Well, that's just great; are you sure; you looked?" the man asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I checked, we don't have them in stock, at this time, check back in a few days," Lincoln replied.

"Eh, screw this store; I'll just buy online," the man said as he walked away.

"Wait, are you buying that sweater?" Lincoln asked.

The man threw the sweater at him and laughed. Lincoln sighed but just folded the sweater and put it back its right spot. It was the nicest mean customer he experienced in a while. The crowd was becoming people who were getting off work and decided to shop instead of going home or something. Lincoln saw out the window, the sky getting dark as they did before five in December.

"Hey Loud, I need you to organize these juniors' pajamas," Claire said.

"Yes, Ma`am," he said.

She handed him a shopping cart filled with pajama sets. He took control and rolled them over the spot where they were for sale. Claire walked over again and gave him a yellow sign.

"Don't put this sign up until you are done, unless you want to die," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It's at 50 percent off Juniors' Pajamas sale sign, for the time the PJ's are available on these racks," she explained.

"Another flash sale?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep, the guys upstairs, like it," she said.

Lincoln rubbed his eyes and went to work, putting up the PJ's on the racks. He was quick and efficient. Doing his family's laundry gave him some skill, that for once, was useful. Finally, he put up the sign. It was quick, one person saw the sign that caused others to see it, and a crowd gathered and stripped the racks bare. Lincoln barely got away from there.

"You made it out of there, just in time," Randy said.

"I've thought my family was crazy but, this is yikes," Lincoln said.

"You always talk about them, I still can't believe it," Randy said.

"It's true," Lincoln replied.

"Anyways, I'm off the clock now, see ya Tomorrow," Randy said.

"Have a good evening, "Lincoln said.

"Thanks, and good luck," Randy replied.

After work, Lincoln came home to his apartment. The television was on, and Jordan was lying on the couch, sleeping. He walked over and poked her on the shoulder. She shook herself awake and turned down her nervousness when she realized it was Lincoln.

"Hey, I must have dozed off," she said.

"It's alright; you should go to bed," he replied.

"I think you should too, you really get some sleep too," she said.

"Yeah, I know; it's only two more weeks of this," he replied.

"I wish you would quit, I can help out with your gifts," she replied.

"No," he replied, causing her to get startled.

"I'm sure your family will understand; it's better than killing yourself," she replied.

"I'll be alright, please don't worry."

"I have to worry if you don't, who will?"

He grabbed her hand and held it for a while; it was warm and smooth; he loved how it felt. Her eyes were sweet as their blue coloring looked like sapphires, and she had a smile on her face that could melt a snowman how warm it felt.

"We are doing this for her," he thought.

The next morning, Lincoln got ready for his main job. He saw Jordan sitting on the couch and sewing a pocket on her brown jacket.

"Good Morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He looked at the jacket she was holding up with the pocket sticking out.

"You had another hole?" he asked.

"Yep, I think my pen poked a whole in that one," she said.

The jacket had noticeable patches from repairs previously made, and some of the pockets had resewed bottoms.

"It looks good, hope it holds," he replied.

"I'm sure it will," she replied.

"Have you thought of getting a new one?"

"Hmm, of course, but I can wait until the season is over and get one on sale."

"By then, it will be warm, and you won't need one."

"For next winter, silly," she said.

Over the next couple weeks, Lincoln worked six days a week, pulling over 12 hours-a-day on weekdays and 8 hours on Saturdays. He'd spend his Sundays getting some extra rest and any extra time he had left with Jordan. Finally, it was the day before Christmas. Lincoln's shift at Michelson's was early and short, as the store was closing at seven.

"Here's your final paycheck, Lincoln, Merry Christmas," Claire said.

"Thanks, Claire, Merry Christmas to you as well," he replied.

"You know, if you need a permeant job here, I can put in a good word for you," Claire said.

"Thanks, I might consider that."

He went to the bank to get his check cashed and came back to the store. He went to where the jackets were but, sadly the entire rack was empty. The only thing left was the yellow flash sale sign. He bent his head down and teared up.

"Oh, Lincoln, you're back?" Claire asked.

"Claire," he said with a sound of desperation in his voice.

"What is it?" she responded.

"You know those jackets that were here?" he asked.

"Yeah, they went out in our flash sale; I even bought one," she said.

"Is there any more in the back?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry we aren't getting any more until January," she said.

"I was going to get one for my girlfriend; that's the reason why I took this job."

"Well, what size is she, and what color did you want? I'll save you one for the new shipment."

"She's small, I was going to get the blue and gold one."

"I'll save you one then."

"It'll be too late; it was going to be a Christmas gift."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln."

"It's not your fault," he said, "I'm going to go find Jordan gift before the stores close."

He put his hands in his coat pocket and walked with his head down. All the planning he did, and he failed anyway. After buying another gift, he came home, took off his coat, and slouched into the couch. Jordan came home, and he hid his disappointment. She made them both some hot chocolate. They sat together and set to watch some Christmas movies.

"It's finally Christmas Eve," she said with joy.

"Yeah, the time has really gone fast," he said.

"Oh, so are we going to your family's house in the morning, or in the evening?" she asked.

"I want to go in the evening," he replied.

"Who's going to be there, anyway?"

"All my younger sisters, Leni, her husband, their son, Luan, Pop-Pop, Gram-Gram, and Lynn."

"Guess, we should bring something to eat as well."

"Maybe some cookies?"

She laughed.

That evening, they spent some time under a blanket and sitting on the couch watching some Christmas movies. The apartment was warm. Lincoln was slightly tired from his long tenuous schedule.

"You really shouldn't have worked yourself like that," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"Here, you can lay your head on my lap," she said.

He didn't argue and relaxed his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his white hair, and they continued to watch "A Christmas Story" on TV. Their 3 feet tall plastic Christmas tree light up the otherwise dark room. At some point, they went to bed.

The next morning was Christmas. Lincoln still loved the day even though he was feeling down about not getting Jordan that special gift.

"Merry Christmas, Lincoln, I love you," she said.

Jordan handed him a gift. Lincoln tore off the blue wrapping paper which revealed a box. Then, he opened the box and saw that she had gotten him a set of Ace Savvy figures, some rare collectible ones at that.

"Jordan, you shouldn't have, these must have been expensive," he said.

"I bought ones through the year, and that's not the point; I bought them because I know you like them," she replied.

Tears ran down his face and he wiped them off.

"Thank you and I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" she asked. Her head tilted in confusion.

"I wanted to get you a gift, I knew you would love but, the store ran out before I could buy it," he said.

"That's alright, but what's that, then?"

"I did get you something."

He handed her the green paper wrapped gift. She carefully tore off the paper. Inside a box, there was a pin.

"Aww, Lincoln, that is so sweet, it's like the one I lost a few years ago," she said.

"Yeah, well I saw it in a store and remember you have a favorite pin like that," he said.

She gave him a great big hug. There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is," he said.

He got up and opened the door.

"Claire?" He asked.

Claire was standing at the door holding a large gift bag.

"Merry Christmas!" She sang.

"Thanks, do you want to come in a second?" he asked.

"I'm just stopping by to drop off something before I go see my brother," she said.

"Oh, are you bribing me to return in the new year?" he joked.

"No, I think you'll be happy with this gift, it's for your girlfriend," she said.

"You got my girlfriend a gift?"

"No Dummy, it's from you to her."

"Thanks, do you want to say hello?"

"Nah, I'm trying to be Santa"

"Well, thank you, and Merry Christmas."

He came back inside with the bag, still had a befuddled look on his face.

"I didn't know deliveries came on Christmas Day," Jordan said.

"It was Claire, from work, she brought this bag, said it's from me to you," Lincoln said.

She looked inside the bag and pulled out a blue and gold jacket.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Lincoln was confused and didn't know what to say.

"You, were playing all coy and pretending you didn't get me that gift you wanted to get me, huh?"

"No, No, I mean, that was the jacket I wanted to get you, but they were sold out."

"This must have been expensive, is that why you took that second job, to get me this?"

He nodded.

"That's so sweet of you."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You, idiot," she said as she slapped in the back of the head.

He rubbed his head to soothe his pain.

"You didn't have to work your self hard just to get me a fancy jacket."

"I know, but I really wanted to get you something nice for Christmas, and your old jacket was falling apart."

"Thank you so much, Lincoln, but you know, I have my best gift already."

"Oh really, the pin?"

"No, you, you are my best gift."

"That's such a cheesy thing to say."

"But it's true, I love you Lincoln."

"I love you too, Jordan."


	2. Mommy's Kissing Santa Claus

Glad the first story, went over well. I see some suggestions for a Ronnie Anne and Lincoln story and Stella meeting Ronnie Annie. I think those are doable at some point, thanks for those suggestions, still taking more suggestions to see what I can do! Now to story 2, it's a shorter and lightly humored story! So on to story 2!

* * *

_**Story 2: "I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"**_

_**Prompt/ Premise: 6-Year-old Lynn Loud sees Santa Claus based off the classic song. **_

It was Christmas Eve; the Louds were watching "Miracle on 34th street" together. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at their watches and nodded.

"Alright, kids, it's time for bed," Rita said.

"Aww but Mom the movie isn't over yet," Lynn whined.

"You want Santa to come tonight, right?" Rita asked.

Lynn bowed her head and moved her foot back and forth on the floor.

"Yeah, I do," she answered.

"Well, I don't believe in Santa; So, I can stay up right?" Lori asked.

"Nice try, young lady, bed for you too," Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln had long gone to sleep on the couch therefore, Lori picked him up and brought him upstairs to his room. Leni undressed him and Lori covered him up with the blankets. Lynn came into the room and changed into her pajamas and jumped right into her bed. Rita and Lynn did their checking of the rooms, starting with baby Lucy and finishing with Lynn and Lincoln.

"Sleep tight, and in the morning, Christmas will be here," Rita said to her daughter.

"I hope I can sleep tonight, I'm so excited," she said.

"Santa can only come if you are asleep; give it a good try," Lynn Sr. said.

They kissed her on the forehead, then kissed Lincoln's forehead, and left the room. Lynn fell asleep about 5 minutes afterward.

*Thunk*

She heard a noise downstairs.

"Santa?' she thought.

She took off her covers and tip-toed out of the room to make not a sound. There was a glimmer of light in the hallway, thanks to the Christmas lights, she could make her way to the top of the stairs and peek down. What she was unexpected. The was a man in a Santa suit by the Christmas tree, in front of him was her mother.

"I guess Mom knows Santa," Lynn thought.

Lynn was careful not to make a sound.

"You'll wake up the kids," Rita said.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, they sleep like rocks," the man said.

Lynn saw her mother wrap her arms around Santa's neck and lean in for a kiss, at the same time Santa put his around Rita's back and leaned into her with his own kiss. Lynn contained a squeal. She looked for a while and noticed that Santa and her mother had been kissing so long, it was gross. The young girl ran to Lori and Leni's room.

"Lori, wake up, wake up," she said; pushing Lori violently.

"Lynn, what is it?" Lori asked in a croaky voice.

"I saw Santa Claus," Lynn said excitedly.

"Lynn, go back to sleep, no you didn't," Lori replied.

"I did, and that's not all; Mommy was kissing him."

That woke Lori up.

"Lynn, you must have been dreaming."

"Come on, when I left, they were still kissing, it was kind of gross."

Lori knew her sister wasn't going to stop until she got up so, she got up. Leni woke up and wondered what was going on.

"Go back to sleep, Leni, you don't want to get in trouble," Lori said.

"Alright, thank you Lori," Leni said.

Lynn and Lori tip-toed through the hallway. At the top of the stairs, the two girls looked at the Christmas tree and saw nobody. There were presents strewn under the tree but, no Santa or Rita.

"See, I told you, it was a dream," Lori said.

"How could I dream it? If I was awake?" Lynn asked.

"You might have imagined it; now can we go back to bed?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, maybe, but I swear that was Santa," Lynn replied.

"Come on, I'll help you to bed," Lori said.

Lynn laid in her bed, thinking about what happened in her for a bit. She was quite sleepy and maybe she did imagine it. Soon, she gently fell back to sleep and the idea eventually was pushed out of her head.

A few weeks later, Rita and Lynn Sr. announced that the Loud Family was expecting a new member in 9 months.


	3. Dreaming of a White Christmas

Thanks for the suggestions , working on some of them now, you can still suggest ideas too! I probably won't be able to use all of them but I'll try to see what I can do. Yep some of the stories, might be based off Classic Christmas songs, specials, movies and etc. In speaking of things you see at Christmas, why not a sappy Christmas Story? That's our story this time with Lisa. (I'm trying to go through as many show characters as I can with this) Yes this story is sappy but Christmas is for really. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Dreaming of White Christmas_**

**_Premise/Prompt:Lisa helps a friend with a white Christmas (takes place in normal Loud House time)_**

Lori had just settled down to check up on her social accounts when she noticed Lisa starring at her.

"Why are you in my room, Lisa?" She asked with an annoyed snarl.

The young genius cleared her throat.

"I need a ride to the hospital," she said.

"Wait, what happened?!" Lori asked with more urgency.

"It's not an urgent matter; it's for an important visit," Lisa replied.

Lori sighed, but she knew what an important visit meant; and decided that she couldn't say no.

Royal Woods Children's Hospital was decorated with Christmas trees, garland, and stockings. It was to give the place a comforting feel for the holidays. Lori returned from the front desk.

"Alright, you can go see her," Lori said.

"I shall be back, momentarily," Lisa replied.

"No need to hurry, take as much time as you need," Lori said.

Room 214 was the spot Lisa knew to visit. She opened the door and entered the room. She took off her coat and her wig, exposing her bald head.

A couple months earlier.

Rita had taken Lisa to the hospital to get checked out after one of Lisa's experiments went wrong. Lisa was covered in dark ash, and all of her hair was gone.

"I told you, I was fine, this was unnecessary," Lisa said.

"Well, young lady, I was just making sure," Rita said.

"It was just a minor explosion," Lisa replied.

" ?" a voice called.

"Yes, doctor?" Rita asked.

"I would like to talk to you for a second," she said.

"Oh no, it's bad news?"

"No, no, trust me."

"I'll be right back, honey."

Lisa took the chance to wander around. She was mostly interested in medical equipment. Eventually, she had gotten lost and made it to a strange section of the hospital.

"Hey there," a voice said.

Lisa turned around and saw the voice belong to a child. They were bald, the skin was pale, and seemed to be frail.

"Hello," Lisa replied.

"Are you a new patient here?" the child asked.

She figured what the child was in the hospital was in for and responded, "I'm only here to be checked from a recent accident."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I just thought because of your lack of hair that you were...; anyways, my name is Emily; what's yours?"

"It's Lisa."

"Nice to meet you, Lisa,"

"I take it you have some form of cancer?"

Lisa was always direct and blunt with her questions.

"Yeah, I forget which kind; it happened 4 months ago," Emily replied.

"I'm sorry," Lisa said.

"It's alright, they are working on it, I hated losing my hair, I chose to shave it before it fell out, I miss my friends, my pets, and stuff," Emily replied.

Lisa kept her face its static facial expression as she listened.

"So, what was your accident?" Emily asked.

"I was working on an experiment, and it mixed two wrong chemicals and thus causing combustion," Lisa explained.

"How old are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm four years of age," Lisa replied.

"You don't talk like one," Emily said.

"Well, I'm above the average level of most four-year-olds."

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings; I was just surprised."

"You didn't offend me, anyway what is your age?"

"I'm nine."

When Emily asked if Lisa could come back and visit, after their first encounter, Lisa obliged, as she would felt guilty. By some sheer luck, Lisa started making weekly appearances to see her.

"Hey Lisa, you don't have to take that off, every time you see me," Emily said.

"I was trying to make you feel less abnormal," Lisa replied.

"Well this is a cancer ward, I don't feel out of place," Emily said.

"How about you try it on?" Lisa asked.

Emily put on the wig and chuckled.

"How do I look?"

Lisa noticed there was a Christmas tree in the room.

"Yeah, I have a Christmas tree; what do you think?"

"It's very festive."

Emily looked out the window.

"I just wish it would snow, I've never seen a white Christmas."

"You did mention, you're from California, correct?"

"Yeah, San Diego."

"The forecast hasn't called for snow," Lisa replied.

"Not been my lucky year," Emily sighed.

Lisa had found that Emily was interested in scientific pursuits, she wanted to be a robotics expert. They spent time talking about that, but there was another thought running through Lisa's head.

"I'm sorry, girls, but visiting time is up for today," a nurse said.

"That is disappointing, but I do promise to be back before Christmas Day," Lisa said.

"Yay! I have a nice gift planned for you," Emily replied.

"I think I do as well," Lisa said.

"Wait, don't forget your wig," Emily said.

"It's fine, I have more at home, you can keep it," Lisa answered.

That evening Lisa started working on a unique project. She started tinkering in her room when she got home.

"Lisa, it's time for dinner," Lincoln said.

"Set aside some for me; I'm working on something of the most importance," she said.

He shrugged and left her to her business.

A few hours later, her mother came to check on her.

"It's time for bed, Lisa," Rita said.

"I can't go to sleep now; I'm working on a scientific marvel, and I don't have a long time to get it completed," she said.

"I'm sure it can wait a few hours," Rita replied.

"I'll get some rest later; I really need to accomplish this," Lisa said.

"Well, what is it?" Rita asked.

"I don't want to say yet," Lisa explained.

At the hospital on Christmas Eve, Lisa had a special surprise for Emily.

"Look out the window," she replied.

Emily stood at the window, looking out, and wondered why she had to do such a thing.

"What do you see?" Lisa questioned.

"Uhh, just the parking lot and the building across the street," Emily replied.

"Soon, you will be seeing a white Christmas," Lisa said with eagerness in her voice.

"But, the weatherman said it wasn't going to snow," Emily rebutted.

"What does he know; he's probably not even certified," Lisa said.

While Emily wasn't looking, Lisa pressed a button on a remote and waited. The hope was the machine wasn't going to explode, or go wrong in some strange way.

"Is this game over now?" Emily asked.

"My apologies, I was sure that..." Lisa started to say.

"Look, Lisa, I think it's snowing!" Emily shouted.

Lisa walked over to the window, Emily picked her up to help her see.

"This is amazing," Emily replied.

"Merry Christmas, Emily," Lisa said.

The next day, at the Loud House; Christmas had come, and the family had opened presents and were spending some time quality time together. Around noon, there a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, " Leni said.

The teenage girl answered the door and allowed the guests to come in.

"Lisa, there's someone here for you," Leni said.

It was Emily and her mother. Lisa was taken aback that she was there.

"Merry Christmas, Lisa!" Emily cheered.

"It's nice to see you; pardon me for asking, but how did you know where I lived?" Lisa asked.

"I asked your mother if I could come for Christmas, and she talked with my mom, and here we are!" Emily answered.

"Family, this is my friend, Emily," Lisa said.

Knowing Emily's condition, they were careful not to rush up to her. She was able to spend a little time with the Louds. The snow was still enjoyable to her, even though, she couldn't play in it.

"Thanks for the snow," she said to Lisa.

"Well, there's no need to thank me; it's not like I can create weather," Lisa said.

"Well thanks anyway, even if you aren't going to admit to it; that was a sweet thing to do," Emily said.

Emily lifted Lisa off the ground with her arms and hugged her. It was her best Christmas ever.


	4. All Is Calm

Thanks for the suggestions coming in, I do have a snowman themed story coming up, but I could do one with Frosty. You can still send more, I'll see what I can do. I also have more my own stories coming up as well.

A guest suggested that I should do a story based off the 1914 Christmas Truce, and funny enough I had one planned in advance. Every named character in this story is a Loud House Character , I used Lance and Boy Jordan since they aren't used much in things. I hope ya like!

* * *

**Story 4: All is Calm**

**Prompt/ Premise: Lincoln is a British Solider in The Great War, or as it's called now, World War I, and Chandler is a German solider and even during the heat of war, Christmas brings people from different sides together.**

Christmas Eve 1914

From Lincoln's side in the English trench

Christmas is the hardest time to be away from those you love. I missed my family back in England; it was my first away from them. I wished it to be the only Christmas away from them and my love, Christina, she must miss me dearly. Down here, there are many men in the same position worried about their families and loves back home. We're here in a trench fighting a war, I'm not really sure why we are in this. Something about an Austrian leader getting assassinated doesn't seem to have anything to do with England; yet, we are here fighting Germany. It was quiet, it seems any warring was not being done in the cold dark evening.

From Chandler's side in a German Trench

It was a special night, Christmas Eve, I could see the sky and God's beauty above us. I wished that beauty was here on the ground instead of the death and destruction we were currently experiencing. Nothing forced me to be in this war, I wanted excitement and adventure, maybe it was because I was bored with my life. When I think about it now, I knew this was a mistake. I missed my mother, father, and sister. They were without me at Christmas, but I hoped they had the pride that I was fighting for Germany, the best country in the world.

Back to Lincoln's side

"Oh, come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant…" that was the song the sprang out from the English trench.

"Oi Lincoln, take a merry drink," Lance said.

"I don't think I should, anything could happen, you know," I replied.

"I'd rather die happy and drunk, and it's Christmas," Lance said.

"Guess, it would be wrong not have a Christmas drink," I said.

"That's the spirit," Lance said.

Lance was an interesting fellow; he was an Orphan from London. I'd never been to London, myself, but he seemed to want to escape it so much that war was an upgrade to him. Death to him seemed to be what he looked forward in want. I didn't understand it, but I had people that I'd need to continue living.

"Silent Night, Holy Night All is calm, all is bright..." another carol was sung.

That carol fit, it was calm. I was a cold night, I looked at the sky and saw the stars and wondered if that's what shepherds at the first Christmas felt. I took out a cigar to smoke and asked Lance for a light.

In the German Trench with Chandler again.

"O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, wie treu sind deine Blätter!" They were singing.

That song made me think of home; we would decorate a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. I wished I was back there again, did they even put a tree, I hoped they were too depressed on my account.

"Chandler, do you have any tobacco?" Jordan asked.

"Nein, I chewed my last bit earlier," I said.

"Don't beat yourself up," he said.

Jordan, from a look at him, wouldn't be a guy that would be proper for a war. He was good with a weapon and the one guy you would want on your side. His dreams were interesting, he was hoping to make enough money to leave for America.

"What's that?" I asked.

I heard singing in the distance, it sounded like Silent Night. The English soldiers were singing.

"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht," I sung out

Everyone looked at me like I had lost my faclities. I didn't care, I continued to try and follow along with the Englishmen's English. Jordan started singing with me and followed along.

In the English trench

I started to hear the Germans, they were singing the same song we were singing, just in German. The idea that we were singing the same song, we shared something in common. Yes, we're fighting against each other, but we were humans. We lived like humans, and we died like humans.

"Sleep in heavenly peace," I sang.

Silence fell for a moment as it seemed both our sides had finished the song. Then I heard them start singing 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' once again in their own language. We joined in and sung in ours.

Eventually, sleep captured us, and morning light woke us up.

"Happy Christmas!" I cheered.

"Happy Christmas, Loud," Lance said.

It was a cold morning, not as cold as was the previous night; it didn't matter much. I heard the sound of cheering and music from the German trench. They seemed to be in the Christmas mood. What I can't explain is what made me do what I did next.

With Chandler

We had started celebrating Christmas in the trench. There was a small Christmas tree decorated with different personal effects. Gifts were simple; we traded snacks, tobacco, and drinks. In the distance, I noticed a couple English soldiers walking over; were they planning an attack?

"Get me a weapon," I said.

"Wait, they are holding their hands up," Jordan said.

One of the Englishmen had a distinct hair color, it was as white as snow, but he was a younger man. I'd never seen such a sight. He and the other man were holding their hands up and showing no weapons.

"Anybody one here speak, English," one of the others asked.

"I'm willing to speak to them," Jordan replied, "I've been learning English for a couple years."

"I'll go with him," I said.

We did a risk by not having our weapons with us, we hoped this wasn't a trap.

"You sure you understand enough, English?" I asked Jordan.

"I should be able to translate, well enough," he said.

The four men stood across from each other, all of them showing they had not a weapon in their possession.

"Hallo und frohe Weihnachten," Chandler said.

"Hello and Happy Christmas," Jordan said.

"You speak, English?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, yes, I do, and I've learned enough about English to understand and speak it," Jordan replied.

"What brings you here?" Chandler asked in German.

Jordan translated.

"On the occasion of Christmas, we thought that it would be a good idea to celebrate with a friendly match of football," Lincoln said.

"They want to play football with us," Jordan said.

From Chandler's Pov

If Jordan was correct, then they had just asked us to play a game of football. I wondered if it was a trap of some sort, a Christmas slaughter. The man next to the white-haired man grabbed into his pocket, this made me focus deeply on his movements, but he pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Would you like some?" was what he said, according to Jordan.

I nodded and took a drink from the bottle, then passed it to Jordan. We all started to laugh; we were all young men away from our lives. War making makes you forget that. Even though I was fighting for the pride of the German Republic, they were just doing the same for their country.

Jordan and I requested that they stay there while went to talk to our other men. They obliged and were somewhat too trusting of the enemy.

Lincoln's Pov

The German soldiers seemed to appreciate good English whiskey.

"Look, they're coming back, with more men," Lance said nervously.

It was the first time I'd heard him be more weary of death.

The two men we met before, walked up to us, and had smiles on their faces and were holding boxes.

"Hey, Englishmen, what are your names," the blond one asked.

"My name is Lincoln," I said.

"My name is Lance," Lance replied.

"My name is Jordan, and this is Chandler, and we've are giving you two a couple gifts," Jordan said.

It was indeed a couple gift, one was a small box with a can of sardines, the other was a small box with a German alcoholic drink. It was amazing, I quickly dug in my coat and gave each man a cigar, to which they seemed pleased.

Lance gave them a light.

Eventually, this had turned into a small party; that would have amazed everyone back home. We found a few more Germans who could speak English, and some men on our side could speak German.

We didn't have a football, so we used a bag filled with pieces of cloth as filling and kicked it around. I don't think anyone kept score; I know I didn't.

Jordan and I started conversing, he seemed to want eventually to go to the United States. I wanted to make a joke about him wanting to be a Yank, but I didn't think he'd understand. I told him about my family, how I had ten sisters. His face showed a man who was slightly shocked.

"Are any of them single?" he asked.

"A few," I said with a laugh.

Chandler and I seemed to get an understanding of each other. He tried to call me by name, but it seemed to come out as Larry. He showed me a picture of his family to which, I showed him mine.

Chandler's View

One of the Englishmen liked a pin I had in my shirt, and we traded his pin for mine. Jordan got his hair cut short, by one of the Englishmen, it was something he was begging for in some time.

"My family isn't going to believe this," I said to Jordan.

"I don't think; mine would either," he replied.

Our day was busy with drinking and trading. I gave some tobacco for some scotch; it was a good trade in my eyes. At some point, we collected some rations from both sides and made a feast of sorts and had Christmas dinner. We sat next to each other Germans, English, Scots, Irish, whatever and didn't about shooting or killing each other, for once.

By night's fall we lit some candles and started singing Christmas carols. We probably didn't even try to sing on key or the correct lyrics. I found out the English don't make as good a chocolate as we do, but that was a given.

The feelings, it reminded me of home and spending time with my family. I wished this was the norm and that this war would be over soon.

Lincoln's View

I always remember that Christmas; we had over 2 great days of peace and Christmas spirit. It was hard to want to kill people you swapped gifts with, talked about family, or enjoyed their company. Sadly, the war did continue, for much longer than most of us expected. I wondered whatever happened to those Germans I met that time. I hoped that at least some of them were still alive and with their families. My family told me that our stories of this strange Christmas war event had made it around the world. I was amazed and this made want this maybe make people in charge that this foolish war should end. Christmas is more powerful than any war; that's what I learned that day.


	5. Hard Luck Girl

Yep, I always like showing a different side to Lisa. Some of these stories will go through history, if I can think of a good past Christmas event. It is fun to use the minor characters , there are so many that can be played with. Thanks for the suggestions, working on some of those stories now! Can I take more? Yeah, I'll take more !

Now on to story 5, Lucy but in this universe is somewhere else completely. It's like a Dickensian Royal Woods Universe. I was going to do the "Little Match Girl" but the story kind of fell out of that quickly, and it ended up this way. Hope you like.

* * *

**_ Story 5: Hard Luck Girl _**

**_Prompt/ Premise: Lucy is a lonely girl who finally gets to have Christmas (takes place in 1880's)_**

She was waiting and holding her cup out, hoping for someone to give her something. A girl named Lucy had a hard life, because of her appearance of black hair, pale skin, and a lack of a smile. Her parents threw her out as a baby, due to their fears. Later, there was a woman named Ms. Avengold who took her in, but soon after her husband died, she blamed Lucy. "Cursed Child", she called her.

Lucy ended up with some nuns, who were constantly unnerved by her, while Lucy's looks scared the other children. When the nuns attempted to cut her hair from in front of her eyes; the scissors broke. Eventually, at the age of five, she was sent out on her own.

Now at the age of eight, she had gotten used to being on her own and to everyone looking her like she was a menace. She moved to another town called, Royal Woods. It was a couple days before Christmas, that wasn't her main concern though, as she really wanted some food.

"Get away from me," a woman said to her.

A man jumped when he saw her because he thought she had come from nowhere. She was used to these reactions, but that didn't mean it still didn't feel like daggers in her heart. Some people did show something and helped her out, but it wasn't from compassion.

"Here, have some food, please don't curse my family," A man told her.

"Just give her some money, Honey, before she kills us," a woman said.

If adults were this blatant in their meanness, then children were worse. Before she came to Royal Woods. She was once hit with rocks by a group of children; the only reason they stopped was they had hit someone's window and ran.

She found an alley to live in, the advantage to her appearance scaring people was that most people left her alone and she had the alley to herself. It was a chilly day and fresh snow was on the ground. She couldn't enjoy the snow because of her bare feet. In the trash, she looked to see if someone had thrown away some cloth to wrap around them.

"Merry Christmas," she could hear down the street.

It was busy in the area as shoppers searched for gifts and peddlers pushed their wares. Her memories of Christmas were faint. The nuns did give her a couple gifts, those years ago. There were tons of people and this could mean at least one person could give her money or food. She walked from the corner and held out a cup with hope.

"Money or food please," she said.

Her voice was raspy and monotone, it wasn't the most welcoming.

"Hey child, are you peddling for money, again?" a police officer asked.

"I just need some food," Lucy said.

"You're lucky, I'm afraid of you, or I'd haul you in," he said.

Then he grabbed something out of pocket and put in her cup, a dollar. Before, she could say anything he left. She didn't stand around long as she had to find ways to warm up. She grabbed a match from a matchbook she had, there were 3 matches left. She struck one, used the trashcan, and set the contents on fire.

"Hey! What are you doing!" a man yelled.

She just looked at him as he walked up to her, but when he got a good look at her he slowly backed away and ran. She let out a sigh, the puffs of air showing around her. Later, one of the owners of the trashcans came around the alley with a bucket and dumped the contents into a trash can. Once he was gone, Lucy looked inside for anything she could use. Luckily, she found some old cloth that she could wrap around her feet.

The next morning, she woke up and saw that her fire was dead. She counted the money she had and figured it would be enough to buy some food and matches. So, she set out from her alley and started walking on the snow-cleared sidewalk. There were more people than she normally saw. She walked into a general store.

"Excuse me, little girl, you can't come in here," a man said to her.

"Why not? I have money," she replied.

"Show me," he demanded

She waved her bills at him.

"Alright, well wait in line then and don't' cause a ruckus," he said.

Usually, when she waited in a line, some people moved, but this must have been important. She eventually was able to get to the shop keeper.

"I need a book of matches," she said.

"Yes, anything else?" he asked.

"How much is your jelly?" she asked.

"It's 35 cents?"

"I want that."

"That it?"

"Yes, that'll be all."

Next, she went to a bakery and purchased day-old bread. She left the store and walked holding her bags. That's when she bumped into a boy.

"I'm sorry, he said, I was holding this goose in front of my face and wasn't looking where I was going," he said.

She was quiet. There was something strange about him because he had white hair and wasn't an old man.

"It's fine, nothing is damaged," she said.

"That's good, my goose is alright as well," he said, "my family will be pleased."

She walked away before he could have a look at her; she didn't want him to freak out. In the rush, she had forgotten something, the book of matches. The white-haired boy picked them up and followed her carefully. He noticed that she was in the alley, sitting down and eating some bread, dipping it piece by piece in the jelly. He dropped the matchbook in a spot where she could find it left, the goose was getting heavy.

An hour later, the white-haired boy peeked around again. He saw Lucy sitting behind a burning trash can, and she was sitting on a crate. For the first time, he noticed what she looked like, he had never seen anyone who looked like that before.

"Does she live like this?" he thought.

She didn't look winter-ready at all. Wearing a think black dress with some tears on the bottom, bare feet with pieces of cloth wrapped around them. He decided to walk over to here.

"Hello there," he said.

Lucy didn't respond.

"So, are you living here?" he asked.

"Yes, you're that boy with the goose," she replied.

"Yes, my name is Lincoln, you know, like the President," he replied.

Lucy was silent.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lucy," she said.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Sigh, I usually don't hold conversations with people."

Lincoln looked down at his feet and then rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Are you by yourself?"

"Always."

"So, no family, or anybody?

"Nope."

"Tomorrow is Christmas."

"So what? It's not like I can celebrate it, it just ruins my day."

"W-Why is that?"

"The stores are closed, people aren't out, and nobody is out to get give money or food."

"You shouldn't be out here like this, how old are you?"

"Seven or eight; I've lost track."

"You're too young."

"Sigh, there's nothing I can do about it, nobody wants me I can't even get a job at a factory," she said.

Lincoln took off his coat and put it on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's too cold to be out here without a coat," he said.

"What about you?"

"You are going to bring my coat home."

She tilted her head at him, was he a mad person?

"I want you to come with me, for Christmas," he said.

"Won't your family mind?"

"They won't mind; an extra mouth isn't much."

"I don't think I should go with you."

Lucy removed the coat and sat back down huddling around the fire. Lincoln sat next to her and rubbed his hands together near the fire.

"Please, Lucy, I want you to come with me," Lincoln begged.

"Yeah, that's how it starts, then something bad happens, or I scare someone and I'm out," she said.

"I'm not leaving until you come with me," he said.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because it's Christmas."

"That's a ridiculous answer."

Lincoln had warmness to him. He was smiling and not cowering in fear of her. The shaking could be attributed to the cold. She put on the coat again and grabbed Lincoln's hand. He grabbed her hand in return and walked her home with him.


	6. Skippy's Snowman

And we're back! I'm really glad this collection is being enjoyed. Some request stories will be appearing this week. Thanks for the requests and suggestions, still taking more!

Now today's story: This one is based off the British animated Christmas special "The Snowman" but only based because I did somethings to make it fit. This probably won't be the only snowman themed story I'll be doing either. I do hope you like it!

* * *

**_Story 6: Skippy's Snowman_**

**_Prompt /Premise: Based off "The Snowman" , Skippy builds his own living snowman on Christmas Eve._**

Christmas Eve snow is astonishing; there is something special about it. Maybe magical. Skippy was putting together the final touches on his snowman. It was a simple design; there was a blue scarf around its neck, buttons for eyes, shiny beads lined up in the shape of a smile, and a toilet paper roll for a nose. The final touch was an old straw hat that he stuck on top of its head.

"There you go, Mr. Snowman, you're all done," Skippy said.

He stood back and looked at his creation with pride.

"I think I should give you a name, hmm," he said.

The six-year-old took some time and thought up a name in a matter of 30 seconds.

"Snowy!"

Skippy heard his mother call him inside for the evening. Before bed, he looked out the window at Snowy. Then, he went to bed and fell asleep.

About a couple of hours later, he was awakened by a noise. He wondered where it came from until he heard it again, coming from outside. There was the impossible, a snowman moving, Snowy was alive! Skippy put on his coat, boots, and hat and ran outside, making sure not to wake anyone in the process.

Snowy was indeed alive. Skippy could hardly believe that the snowman was moving and smiling at him.

"Hello, Snowy it's me, Skippy," He said.

Snowy moved his arm out and patted Skippy on the head. Then he pointed at the house.

"I don't think you should go in there, it's too warm, and Mom wouldn't want her carpet messed up," Skippy replied.

Snowy just smiled and walked to the front door.

The snowman seemed to like the house. He was amazed by the Christmas decorations. The Christmas tree was the main interest him but, he knew not to touch the Christmas lights. The two of them went to the kitchen.

"Do snowmen eat?" Skippy asked.

Before he could find the answer to the question, he noticed that the snowman was getting a little 'sweaty' and quickly got him out through the backdoor. He wondered where Snowy was going and followed him, the sound of his boots trudging through the snow following.

"Uh, we've kind of gone far from home, where are we going?" Skippy asked.

Snowy pointed at a motorcycle.

"I don't think we can get..." Skippy didn't have a chance to finish that sentence, as Snowy placed a helmet on his head. They both got on the motorcycle, and apparently, snowmen are good with motorcycles.

Besides the sound of the motorcycle's engine, it was quiet. The countryside they had ended up in, was serene with the fresh snow glittering in the moonlight. They stopped at a barn and found an old two-seater plane.

"We're getting on that?" Skippy asked.

Snowy nodded. Skippy had just accepted this was how his evening was going to go and got in the backseat. By the way, Snowy was a good pilot. They flew far north at a quick pace; the beauty of the ground below was on display.

Eventually, they landed in a snowy valley. Skippy couldn't believe his eyes; there were some other snowmen and kids. It had become a party as snowmen danced, others played instruments, kids danced with each other or with other snowmen.

During the party, a special guest had shown up. The legend in the red suit himself, Santa Claus, was holding a large bag with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas," Santa said to everyone.

He handed gifts to the kids, making it to Skippy.

"Are you really Santa?" Skipped asked.

"That depends, are you really Skippy?" Santa asked with a smile. He handed the boy a gift.

"Merry Christmas to you," he added.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," Skippy replied.

"Nice Snowman; nice to see ya, Snowy," Santa replied.

Skippy opened his present which was revealed to be a new socket and wrench set.

"Thanks Santa!" Skippy exclaimed.

The fun continued for a little while longer. Snowy then pointed at the sun rise.

"Guess it is getting late," Skippy said.

The boy noticed that two other snowpersons had taken the plane already.

"How are we getting home?" he asked.

Snowy grabbed Skippy's arm and prompted him to keep his present tight in his other. The snowman pushed his feet back and they started to elevate. Skippy was stunned that the snowman could also fly. They headed southbound seeing the landscape as they few over homes, business, lakes, and rivers all the way until they made it back to Royal Woods and Skippy's home.

"That was amazing, Merry Christmas, Snowy", the boy replied.

They hugged each other, the cold touch still warmed his heart, and he went inside to catchup on rest. Snowy stood in his position as the Christmas sun rise peaked over the town.

When Skippy woke up, he looked out the window and the sun had done what it does to snow, and Snowy was gone. He ran outside.

"Snowy!" he yelled.

All the remained of Snowy was slush, the scarf, the hat, buttons, and beads.

"Skippy get inside before you get frost-bite," his mother called.

He walked back inside wiping the tears from his face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Snowy's gone," he said.

"I'm sorry, at least the memories will live on, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did have some good memories, we got to see Santa and we flew in the air, and he was alive," Skippy said.

"Come on, why don't you open presents?" His mother requested.

Skippy always remembered Snowy and hoped that maybe he wasn't truly gone and maybe the next Christmas snow would be just as magical.


	7. Road to Christmas

Yeah it was fun using Skippy in that last story. I like using the side characters, they are flexible to use, and I thought he would be a good match for that story.

Maybe Rudolph , I could do, but I'll to see if I figure out a really good story with it.

{INSERT line about taking suggestions here }

In today's story, Ronnie Anne is on a trip one that was going to be a short one ended up not going as planned. At the same time a little note of the silent magic of Christmas or something. Hope you like this story!

* * *

**_Story 7: Road to Christmas _**

_** Prompt /Premise:**__ Ronnie Anne tries to get to Royal Woods to make a visit; it's not going to be as simple as she thought. Ronnie Anne is 17 years old in story. _

Christmas Eve Eve

Ronnie Anne had everything packed; she squeezed her suitcase shut it was bursting. Her best friend, Sid, waiting on the side.

"You really didn't have to pack that much; it's only a one-day trip," she said.

"It's not much, just some extra clothes, PJ's, and Lincoln's present," Ronnie Anne replied.

"Oh, what did you get him?" Sid asked.

Sid's eyes widened at the mention of the gift.

"I got him a… wait, you might spoil it," Ronnie Anne answered.

"What makes you think, I will?" Sid questioned.

"Remember what happened on his birthday?" Ronnie asked.

"To be fair, I didn't know that was supposed to be a surprise," Sid explained.

"Well, I'm not risking it this time."

"Do you have room for this?" Sid asked.

She was holding a present in wrapping paper with a silver bow.

"What is that?"

"It's a present for Lincoln, from me," Sid answered.

"What did you get him?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"If you aren't going to tell me, what you got him, I'm not telling you what I got him," Sid replied.

The snow was falling as Ronnie Anne rode in a taxi to the airport. It was a quicker trip by plane to Royal Woods than taking a ride. At the airport, she waited for the 12:25 PM flight. Out of the windows, she could see the snow falling at a heavy pace.

"Acadia Flight 210 to New Orleans is delayed," a voice on a speaker said.

When one delay comes in then a rush of them starts to flow in. As expected, the wall with flight statuses started having more delays.

"Midwest Express Flight 310 to Royal Woods is delayed," a voice said on the speaker.

Ronnie slouched into her seat; this was going to be a long wait. Time ticked, snow fell, and her hopes flattened. Then the Earth-Shattering news came out, the flight had been canceled. Her first instinct was to fight, which means plead for another flight to Royal Woods at the counter.

"I'm sorry, Miss, all flights to Royal Woods are canceled," the woman told her.

"How about Chicago?" She pleaded.

"Most of the flights out of this airport are canceled, the storm is getting worse," the woman said.

Ronnie Anne grabbed her bag and walked to a window and cursed the snow.

"Excuse me," a short woman said to her.

"Sorry, Ma`am I didn't mean to cuss," Ronnie Anne explained.

"Not that, I heard you want to get to Royal Woods?" she asked.

"Yes," Ronnie replied.

"Well I'm going to Detroit if you want to come along," the woman said.

"I'm not sure, my family would freak if they knew I was riding with some strange, no offense, woman," Ronnie Anne explained.

"True, it's hard to trust people, but I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything of the sort, I'm just offering a ride, since I want to see my son," she replied.

"Can I ask why you are at the airport if you are driving?"

"I was dropping my daughter's gift off, she's a flight attendant, that I won't be seeing on Christmas," she replied.

It was a risk and probably the start of one of those unsolved cases you hear about, but Ronnie Ann was willing to take a chance. The woman had a big pick up truck that was old but looked like it was built like a tank. It was red with panels on the four doors, and on the back-tail gate. The radio was playing Christmas music from a Great Lakes City radio station which, the radio picked up for a couple hours until they left the listening zone. There was snow flying everywhere but, visibility wasn't too restrained.

"The station cut out, that means we are halfway there," the woman said.

Ronnie Anne shook herself awake she had slightly dozed off in the ride.

"Did you say we are there, already?" she asked.

"No, silly, I said we are halfway there," the woman replied.

"Sorry, I dozed off there."

"It's fine, glad this ole truck is comfortable still."

"Yeah, it's heater is really good."

"I used to drive my kids around in here; they would sit in the back seats and we'd go all over."

"Must bring some good memories."

"Oh yes, it does."

The woman turned the knob on the radio into a different station.

"So, where is your Christmas travels taking you?"

"Well, I was going on a one-day trip to see my boyfriend, then came back home to spend Christmas with my family."

"That's sweet, young love; I remember my young loves."

After a 5-hour drive, it was a dark winter evening and the two of them made it to Detroit. The weather in Detroit was a mixture of snow and rain as the storm that affected flights in Great Lakes City was moving north.

"I don't think, I could let you go; it's dark," the woman said.

"It's alright, I am getting a bus to Royal Woods," Ronnie Anne replied.

"I'll wait at the bus station until you get on, I'd hate to be any way responsible for anything," she said.

"That is nice of you, and thanks," Ronnie Annie replied.

"That's what Christmas is about," the woman said.

On the bus, Ronnie Anne had squeezed into a seat, it was packed with travelers of all sorts. She texted her family that she was on the bus to Royal Woods, without mentioning how she got to Detroit. She also texted Lincoln that she was on her way, whatever length of the time that would entail. After about an hour she had fallen asleep.

"Mom, I think that girl is dead," she could hear a voice say.

"Gart, get away from her and sit down," she heard a voice say.

This caused the teenager to awaken. She looked around the bus to get her bearings. She tapped the shoulder of the man next to her.

"Hey, when are we getting to Royal Woods?" she asked.

"Royal Woods? That was two stops ago," the man said.

"What?! No!" she yelled.

"You must have fallen asleep," he said.

"Oh no, when's the next stop?" she asked.

"I heard in about 8 minutes," he replied.

She checked her phone and saw texts from Sid, that was concerned about her.

"Hey, I took a nap, sorry," Ronnie Anne texted.

She left out that she had ended up missing her stop. When the bus stopped, she quickly got off, and only when the bus passed by, she realized she had left her suitcase on the bus.

"At least, I still have my wallet," she said.

The snow crunched under her boots as she continued walked down the sidewalk of the small town, she was in.

"Yeah, sorry Lincoln, I'm still not there, I got detoured," she said on the phone.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I think so, I'll be there when I can make it," she replied.

It was nearly 10:30PM. A long day wasn't her plan, and it seemed everything had gone wrong. She stopped by a diner where truckers eat. Her stomach had been rumbling since she left Detroit. She sat down at the counter next to a tall man with a red and white hat, red beard, and wearing a thick coat. A red-headed woman greeted her, she was chewing gum and had a smile on your face.

"You don't look like a regular, Sugar," the woman said.

"I'm not, just passing through," Ronnie Anne said.

"That's fine, can I take your order?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a burger and a Coke," she answered.

"A classic, good choice," the woman said.

The man looked over at her and was struck by her age; she was too young, in his eyes, to be just passing through.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was deep.

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne answered wearily.

"I don't normally see young girls around here at this time of night," he said.

Ronnie Anne didn't respond.

"You aren't running away from someone are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm trying to get Royal Woods," she finally answered.

"Why are you trying to get there?" he asked.

"Alright, I was supposed to see my boyfriend, the plane got canceled, so I got a ride to Detroit, took a ride on a bus, but fell asleep and ended up here," she explained.

"This is a boyfriend you know right; it's not internet thing is it?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends," she said.

"That's good; I can take you to Royal Woods, you know?" he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking a shipment of mattresses to Chicago; Royal Woods is on my track through," he replied.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," she said.

"Heck, it's on the way there; and a girl your age shouldn't be in a random town by herself, and it's Christmas," he answered.

"You're really a truck driver, right?" she asked.

"Hey Gary, here's your change," the woman from before said.

"Hey Gloria, did this girl her pay for her food yet?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Use my change for her payment; and keep the rest for yourself," he replied.

"You know she's too young for you, and you're a married man," the woman said.

"I'm not trying to pick her up, Gloria," he said, "You're more my type."

"Oh you, sneaky sidewinder, too bad you are too loyal to your wife, or I'd…" she didn't finish as she looked at Ronnie Anne.

After eating, Ronnie Anne got into the semi-truck with Gary. He had an AM radio show that was talking about the paranormal playing.

"You didn't bring your stuff?" he asked.

"I left my suitcase on the bus," she replied.

"Today's sure not your lucky day," he said.

"You can say that again," she said.

They rode down to Royal Woods and he stopped at rest stop to drop her off.

"Here you go," he said.

He was handing her money.

"Take a Taxi to your spot," he replied.

"I couldn't take that," she said.

"Think of it as a Christmas gift, plus I don't want to hear on the radio, that a girl matching your description was found in a lake or something," he replied.

She accepted the money; knowing she couldn't refuse.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed.

He waved and watched her walk away. She had gotten into a cab and told the driver to take her to 1216 Franklin Avenue. She rang the doorbell.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln exclaimed.

He ran up and hugged her.

"You waited up for me, it's like 11:15?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make you made it safely, "he said.

They entered the house to let Ronnie Anne warm up. Lincoln had a smile on his face, still that chipped tooth was there. The living room was decorated for Christmas and the lights were twinkling.

"I lost your gift," she said solemnly.

Lincoln looked at her frowning face and smiled as he rubbed the back of his had to her face.

"That's alright, I'm sure you make it up, and I'm just glad you aren't out there in the cold and snow anymore," he said.

"You're such a lame-o sometimes, but you're sweet," she said.

"So, tell me about your trip," Lincoln said.

They sat on the couch together and Ronnie Anne told him how her entire trip went. Where she realized that she had some luck in her unlucky journey after all.


	8. Joy to the World

Today's story was a suggestion by Boris Yeltsin , with an older Lilly visiting an injured friend. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**_Story 8: Joy to World_**

**_Prompt/Premise: Lilly, age 10, visits a friend who can't be home for Christmas_**

Lilly put on her coat, gloves, scarf, and hat. She ran outside to an old brown truck, where Lana was waiting for her in the driver's seat. Lilly put on her seatbelt. The radio was playing some song, Lilly was mostly tuned out, thinking about other things. A couple of weeks ago: during Thanksgiving, a friend of hers a boy named Mikey, was injured.

"Lilly," Lana called "snap out of it."

"Oh, sorry, what is it?" she asked.

"I have to stop on the side of the road; the truck is doing that thing again," her older sister said.

Lilly sighed.

"Alright, please don't be too long; I really want to…"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. "

Lana had recently bought an old run-down pick-up truck, and it needed a lot of care and love. Lilly waited as her sister worked under the hood. Her mind went to Mikey again, and her finding out the news that Mikey had been burned badly. She was on her way to see him the hospital, the first time getting to see him since the accident.

"Come on Baby; you can do it," Lana said to her truck.

The truck maybe liked the encouragement because it started.

"When you get older, I'm gonna teach you to drive a stick," Lana said to her sister, trying to keep a light mood.

"Yeah, stick, that's cool," Lilly muttered.

The older sister looked at her younger sibling and noticed her distant look.

"He'll be glad to see you," she said.

"I'm kind of scared," Lilly said.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Lana asked.

"What?" Lilly asked.

Lana had a big smile on her face as she looked at her sister; for a moment her truck stalled because she wasn't paying attention to her gears.

"Oops, let's go to the store and get him some Christmas stuff," She replied.

"I already got him a gift; it's right here," Lilly said, pointing to the wrapped box.

"I mean, a little Christmas tree, some lights, he's going to be missing Christmas at home, right?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I guess he isn't," Lilly said.

Lana's truck sputtered as she made a turn and drove to the store's direction. After, a long deal of parking, going through the store to find stuff, then waiting in a long line, followed by a long time of getting the truck to start; they drove to the hospital.

"Uh, Lana, thanks for paying for this stuff, I'll pay you back," Lilly said.

"Heck, Lilly. It's Christmastime, there's no need for that," Lana responded.

"Excuse me, are you here to visit some one?" a nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see a kid named Mikey Brown," Lilly said.

"Oh, are you, his girlfriend?" The nurse said with a joking tone.

"No, I'm too young to have a boyfriend, "Lilly said as she shook her head and waved her arms.

"So, can we see him, or does it have to be family?" Lana asked.

"Well, let me go check, if he's willing to have visitors," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Lana replied.

"What are your names?" the woman asked.

"I'm Lana, this is my sister, his friend, Lilly Loud," Lana replied.

"Thank you," the nurse said, "You can wait over there."

Lana took off her jacket, revealing her long sleeve teal t-shirt and blue overalls underneath. Lilly took off her winter stuff, revealing her lavender long sleeve t-shirt. Lana set the mini Christmas tree box next to her and the bag was in front of her legs.

"Lana, I'm still a little scared," Lilly admitted.

"Why, he's your friend, right?" Lana asked.

"Yes, I mean, all I know he was badly burned; what if he doesn't look like himself at all," Lilly said.

Lana adjusted her red cap and thought for a second.

"You mean in a badly disfigured type of way?" Lana asked.

"I don't mean, I'm worried if he's ugly or something superficial; I just want him to be himself again," Lilly said.

"He just needs to know you care and you're there for him," Lana said.

"Lilly, you can go see him," the nurse said.

"Thanks, ma`am, which room?" Lilly asked.

"Room 301," the nurse said.

Lilly gulped, slowly she stood up, and she shook a little. Lana saw the nervousness in her sister when she asked, "Hey, mind if I come with you?"

Lilly nodded.

Lana grabbed her sister's hand and picked up the box and handed her the bag to hold in her free hand. They slowly walked to the elevator. There was no talking or sound between the two as they made it to the third floor.

"Room 301; that's it," Lana said.

A man, Mikey's father, saw the two girls at the door he walked over and peeked his head through.

"Hey Mr. Brown, it's me, Lilly, and this my older sister, Lana," Lilly replied.

"Hi, Mikey, will be glad to see you," the father said.

"We also brought some stuff to Christmas up the room; do you mind?" Lilly asked.

"Oh no, that's really sweet of you, he's been really sad, that he won't be home for Christmas," the man said.

"Do you mind if my sister comes in too?"

"Sure, she can come in too."

Mikey was lying on the bed his chest was bandaged up, but his face looked unsaved he had black hair that was un brushed. Lilly smiled so he wouldn't think she was too sad.

"Hey Mikey," she said softly.

"Lilly!" he yelled but in a strained voice.

"Looking good, Mikey," Lana said.

"Thanks, Lana," Mikey replied.

"So, how is he doing?" Lana asked.

"Well, he got burned from the chest down to above his knee, and they had to do some skin grafts in certain areas, but it's not as bad as it looked when it first happened," his father explained.

"The bad thing is the pain, and being stuck in bed all day," Mikey said.

"We brought you a Christmas tree, some lights, a present, and ornaments," Lilly said.

"That's so cool," he said.

While Lilly and Mikey talked, Lana took out the Christmas tree from the box and put the pieces together. She then fluffed it out to make it look like a tree. Mikey's father helped her with the lights and ornaments. They put it on table where Mikey could see it all the time.

"It's so Christmassy," Mikey replied.

"I'm glad you like it," Lilly said.

Lilly pulled her gift out of the bag.

"Don't open this until Christmas," she said.

Mikey frowned. Lilly giggled as she looked at the boy's sad face.

"I'm kidding, open it now," she demanded.

His hands were still bandaged so, he couldn't open the present. He looked at her sheepishly as he realized.

"Here, I'll open it for you," Lilly said.

She carefully opened the present, tearing off the paper painstakingly.

"I got you this book, I thought you would like, but guess it would be hard to read for a while," she said.

"I really wanted that too, thanks, it gives me a reason to want to heal," he said.

The same nurse from earlier came to the door and entered.

"I hate to do this to you folks, but visiting hours for the girls are up but, you can come back tomorrow," she said.

"Sorry, Mikey, guess we have to go, but hopefully I can see you again," Lilly said.

"Tomorrow, a little Christmas Eve visit," Lana jumped in to say.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, of course," Lana said.

"Thanks, for stopping by, Lilly, it's been boring around here, no offense to you or Mom, Dad," Mikey replied.

"None taken, and thanks girls for stopping by," his father said.

"Sure thing," Lilly said.

Lana and Lilly put their winter stuff back on, Lilly waved one more good bye, and they walked out of the room.


	9. Home A Loud

This was suggested. So here's a Home Alone Loud House version. I put some light twists on it, but mostly followed the movie as much as I from the memory rather than beat by beat. This is the longest story; would have been good as a multi chapter story but, I stuck to the one shot model. I hope you like!

* * *

**_Story 9: Home A Loud _**

_** Prompt/ Premise:**__ Leif is left Home Alone around Christmas after an argument; based off the movie, using a universe where the Loud kids from Lynn up are girls and Lincoln down are boys. _

It was a few days before Christmas and the Loud House was busy with everyone getting ready to go on a Christmas trip to Paris to visit some relatives. The place was normally crazy and busy, so with everyone running around with last minute packing and excitement it made it even more over the top.

"Lori, could you help me pack my suitcase?" Leif asked his older sister.

"I'm busy get out of my room!" Lori yelled.

"I'm just asking for help, big sisters are supposed to help their younger brothers," he said.

"Find a different big sister to help you then," she said.

Lori returned to her cell phone, "Sorry Bobby, I was interrupted," she said. Leif sighed as he dragged his feet while walking out of the room. Downstairs, there was a man in a police uniform looking around the house as he stood there.

"Excuse me?" he asked Luan, "are your parents, home?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Can I see them?" he asked. The man had accent that made him sound like he once starred in a mobster movie.

Luan looked around and said, "I don't know if you can see them, but I can't, "she giggled.

Then Leni accidently bumped into him.

"Oh sorry, officer," Leni said.

"It's alright, I should have been looking where I was standing," he said.

"Oh good, I thought I bumped into you," she said.

"Anyway miss, do you live here?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"Are your parents, home?"

"Yeah my parents own this house," she said.

Then she walked away.

"I walked into a nut house," he said.

"You don't need to worry about packing your suitcase, Mom's going to do it for you anyway," Lynn said.

"What do you even need packed?" Lexx asked.

"What are you talking about?" Leif asked.

"You don't wear shirts, you switch between 4 pairs of short-alls or overalls, and sleep in your underwear," Lexx replied.

"Well, sorry, I'm a simple person, unlike you, who has a different outfit for eating dinner," he said.

The doorbell rang in the distance. Luna answered the door and there was a pizza delivery boy.

"Ma, Pizza's here!" yelled Luna.

"I hope there's mushroom pizza in there," Leif told the pizza boy.

Lincoln took the pizzas into the dining room.

"Excuse me, I need my payment," the pizza boy said.

"Sorry, Grant, I'll get my mom," Luna said.

The rocker girl ran to find Rita, while Leif exclaimed the pizzas to see if any of them were mushroom. Lynn Sr. came downstairs and saw the cop standing with the pizza boy.

"Mr. Loud, I need my payment," Grant said.

"Oh, hey Grant, here you go, sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

"Are you Mr. Loud?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, am I under arrested?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Oh, no, no I'm here to talk to you about home safety, there's been some robberies going on in the neighborhood," the officer said.

"Well, yeah we have a security system, and we lock the doors," Lynn Sr. replied.

Lars, Levi, and Lynn ran straight past their father and the cop.

"Are you having a party or something?" the officer asked.

"Those are all my kids; we are getting ready to go on a Christmas trip," Lynn Sr. answered.

"That's nice, so you won't be home for a few days?" the officer asked.

"Nope, we are going to Paris, my cousin and his family live there, and they invited us to come over," Lynn Sr. said with pride.

In the dining room, the Loud kids congregated and tore in to in the boxes of pizzas. Leif ran into the dining room and looked around the room for a box of mushroom pizza. Rita walked into the room to get herself pizza.

"Lori, didn't you order mushroom pizza," Leif asked.

"Mushroom pizza? Oh sorry, I must have forgotten," she said.

"How could you have forgotten? I said it 5 times; and you know I like it," he said.

"Yeah, well I forgot, alright?" Lori said with a smirk.

Leif's face got red, "You forgot on purpose!" he yelled. He pushed Lori causing her to knock over some cola all over the table.

"You ruined my pizza, you idiot!" yelled Lexx.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Lori yelled.

Leif started to run and ran into the table causing one of the boxes to fall off the table and the pizza fell out and landed on the floor.

"Come on, Leif, you wasted a perfectly good pizza," Lynn said.

"Shut up, Lynn!" he yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" she yelled.

"Or, you'll what?" he challenged.

"Leif Loud, that's enough!" Rita yelled.

"You don't understand!" Leif yelled.

The mother grabbed her son's arm and pulled him through the living room. Where her husband and the officer were still talking.

"Oh hey, officer, is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, Mrs. Loud, I was talking to your husband about the recent robberies and doing a check if you house is safe," he said.

"Well, thank you, that's a great service to offer," Rita said.

"Mooom, I wanted mushroom pizza, and Lori forgot on purpose," Leif whined.

"Excuse me, officer, I have to take care of this," she said.

"That's alright, Mrs. Loud, and I hope you know that we'll be making sure your house is nice and protected," the officer said. His smile showed a gold tooth.

Rita pulled Leif upstairs.

"I want you to apologize to your brothers and sisters," Rita said.

"No! They should apologize to me; Lori didn't get my mushroom pizza, none of them wanted to help me with my suitcase, Lincoln was mean to me, even though it was accident that Hopps jumped on to his comic book," Leif explained.

"You shouldn't have pushed your sister," Rita said.

"She started it," Leif said.

"Go to your room, until you learn to apologize," she said.

"Sure, you always take their sides, Lori's the oldest and she's always right, Lynn can threaten people all day and nothing, but I stand up for myself, I get punished, I hate this family," Leif said.

"You don't mean that," Rita said.

"Yes, I do!" he yelled. Then he walked to the top of the steps and yelled, "I hate this family, you are all a bunch of jerks!"

"I wish, I didn't have a family," he continued.

"You should be careful what you wish for; it might come true," Rita said.

"Good, I want it to come true, I wish I had no family," he repeated.

"Well, if that's what you want, then it might come true," Rita replied.

"And I'm sleeping in the attic, away from everyone else!" he yelled.

During the night a storm hit causing the power to go out for a while, meaning phones weren't charged and alarm clocks didn't work. Rita woke up and noticed her clock was blinking 12 AM, then she looked at her phone which was only 8% charged and noticed that they overslept.

"Lynn, wake up, we overslept," she said.

Lynn smacked his lips, "That's alright, we overslept, we'll… we overslept!"

He jumped up out of bed throwing the covers.

"Kids! Get ready! We're going!"

The Loud kids scrambled to get ready as they realized they also overslept. Eventually, the extremely large family got out to a rental van and put their stuff inside. Beau Yates, a neighbor boy, was standing there.

"Hey Louds, you guys are going on vacation too?" he asked.

"Yeah, and sorry we are in a rush, we're running late," Lynn Jr said.

"Looks like it's going to take a couple days to get the phone, but TV and Internet should be working again, Ma`am," a utility worker told Mrs. Loud.

"Thanks, we'll be fine, nobody's going to be home anyway," she said.

"Leni count everyone for me please," Lynn Sr. requested.

She pointed at Lori, "1," Lynn, "2". Lincoln, "3", Luan, "4", Leon and Mom, "5 and 6," Dad, "7", Luna, "8", Beau "9", Lexx "10", Lars "11", Levi "12", "All twelve of us are here," she said.

"Leni, you forgot someone," Lori said.

"Let's see, Lincoln, Lori, Luan, Luna, Leon, Lynn, Levi, Lexx, Leif, Lars, Mom, Dad; that's everyone", Leni said.

"You forgot yourself," Luan said.

"Oh yeah, then everyone is here," Leni said.

"That's good, let's go," Lynn Sr. said.

Beau waved goodbye to the Louds as they drove off.

Leif woke up from his sleep on the small cot that's in the attic. He yawned and stretched. Then he removed his covers and started to shiver since the attic was cold and he was wearing just red boxers. He grabbed his read cap, placing in his blonde hair backwards, and walked past his short-alls to check out what was going on downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled.

The house was quiet, his first thought was that no one woke up yet so, he checked the rooms of his siblings and his parents. It was all empty.

"Alright, you got me, good joke, you can come out now!" he shouted.

No response.

His instinct was to the driveway. He ran outside and stood there and noticed that Vanzilla was still there. He quickly ran back inside the house, wiping the snow off his bare feet.

"Vanzilla, is still here; they didn't leave, so did my wish come true?" he asked.

First, he went to the kitchen, grabbed the container of ice cream from the freezer. He plopped scoops into a bowl, added whip cream and chocolate syrup, and started eating it.

"Dad, I'm eating junk food for breakfast, you should stop me!" he yelled.

Next, he went to the living room with his bowl and started watching TV.

"Mom, I'm watching an R-rated movie, you should stop me!" he yelled.

A part of the movie scared him and made him run upstairs.

"Lori, I'm in your room," he mocked.

Then laid on her bed.

"Lori, I'm on your bed wearing just my underwear, you should try and turn me into a pretzel!"

He realized that they weren't there, no matter what kind of prank was happening, Lori wouldn't let him just roll around on her bed. He had a big smile on his face, showing his missing tooth.

"I made my family disappear," he replied, "Oh, if I knew I had that kind of power; I would've wished to be rich."

He went to Luna and Luan's room. There he saw one of Luna's guitars and he started playing it until one of the strings broke. Next, went to Lynn and Lucy's room and he started playing with Lynn's autographed basketball. The six-year-old lied in Lucy's coffin for a second but, that scared him.

"I think, I'll check out Lincoln's comics," he thought.

Lincoln had taken many of his comic books with him not that Leif knew that. The young boy looked around the small room, lifted the mattress and didn't find a comic book, but did find a magazine.

"Why are these women, naked?" he asked.

Leif went back to the attic to get his short-alls and shoes to get dressed for the day.

The rest of the family were on the plane to the airport, Lynn Sr. and Rita had been bumped to first class. None of them knew that one of their family members was still back at home but, Rita did feel uneasy.

"Did I turn the stove off?" she asked.

"We didn't have it on this morning," Lynn Sr. assured her.

"I don't know, Lynn, something just feels off," she said.

"Maybe, we left the garage open, that's it," he said.

"No, it's more like I forgot to bring something," she replied.

"I think you brought enough, you had like 6 bags," he replied.

Leif put his jacket on with a scarf and gloves and walked outside the house to venture out for the day. That was until he noticed his scary neighbor, Mr. Grouse. Grouse was an older man who other kids had rumored was a serial killer.

"Nice shorts, Loud," Grouse said, noting the boy's strange attire.

Leif looked over and saw him holding a shovel over his head and smiling and screamed.

"Moooooom!" he yelled as he ran back into the house.

"Leif!" Rita randomly yelled on the plane.

In another house, two guys were walking out with a couple bags. One man was short and looked like the cop who visited the Loud house the day before. The other, was tall with bushy hair and beard.

"Wait Harry, there's one thing I have to do," the tall man said.

Harry rolled his eyes as his accomplish went inside and came back out giggling.

"Did you turn on the water, again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, of course, that's our calling card, we're the wet bandits," Marv said waving his hands when he said it.

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard," Harry said.

Meanwhile at the Paris airport, Lynn Sr was fanning his wife with a pamphlet.

"I can't believe it, we forgot Leif," she said.

"Maybe we can try and call him," Lynn Sr. said.

The idea was good in concept, but calling home was difficult due to the phone lines still being down, and Leif being one of the few members of the family without a cell phone.

"My poor baby is home alone; he must be scared," Rita said.

Back at the Loud House, Leif was playing video games and eating chips. After a while, he got hungry and noticed the phone wasn't working.

"Wait, I've seen Skippy's parents use the computer for pizza," he thought.

He walked over the computer and found a pizza place site and found a way to order a mushroom pizza, breadsticks, and a cola.

"Guess, I better find some money, I know, Lexx has some!", he said.

He searched around the room he shared with his twin brother and found the safe where Lexx kept some of his extra money. The doorbell rang.

"Hey Grant," Leif said.

"Here's your pizza," Grant replied, "I'm surprised, you guys only ordered one."

Leif rubbed the back of his head and thought up a good lie.

"The rest of my siblings are in trouble for being mean," he replied.

"Oh well, here you go," Grant said.

Leif paid him the money, watched him leave, and he quickly closed the lock the door.

Later, Leif had passed on the couch as the two burglars parked their van in the driveway. Leif heard them and quickly turned on some lights to scare them away and hid under his parents' bed.

Meanwhile, Rita called the police in Royal Woods to have the police come check on her son. The police did come to the house and knocked on the door; due to Leif still being scared and hiding under the bed he heard knocking at the door which scared him even more, and the cops left.

"They don't have any flights until Friday," Lynn told his wife.

"Friday, that's two days away," Rita said.

Rita decided to stay at the airport and hope for a flight opening; while rest of the family went to go the relatives house.

The next morning, Leif did something he didn't usually do take a shower. He stood he stood up in front of the mirror, wearing just a towel, combed his hair, and shaved. He'd seen his father do it many times then added after shave. Where he let out a loud scream in pain. He got dressed in clean red boxers, overalls, and no shirt: like normal. After putting on his coat and winter stuff, he left the house. Meanwhile, he noticed that the Yates' had a van in their driveway, even though they were supposed to be on vacation.

While at a store getting a toothbrush, Leif saw Mr. Grouse and he slowly started backing away from him, still holding the toothbrush in his hand. He ran out the store and was chased by a cop for shop lifting, but slid away, losing the cop. He almost got hit by a van driven by the robbers. They slowly started following him with their van, which he noticed and ran. He hid in a church nativity scene.

Later, Marv and Harry went to the Loud House and noticed a party was going on.

"I thought they were in Paris?" Marv asked.

"They were," said Harry.

It was Leif playing with some of Luan's props to make it look like people were there having a party. The two of them drove away to not be seen.

"This is awful," Luna sulked.

"What are you talking about?" Lori asked.

"I mean, our little brother stuck at home, Mom's at the airport, this is the worst Christmas ever," Luna said.

"So, what, Leif's been a jerk and this time he's getting what was literally coming to him," Lori said.

"He's our little brother, don't you think he might be scared?" Luna said.

"First off, he's in our house in one of the most boring towns in the world; nothing bad is going to happen," Lori said.

Rita ended up being able, after some bargaining with a couple too get a flight to Scranton. Leif was lying in his parent's bed, watching TV.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, I really do miss my family," he said, hoping to undo his wish.

Leif spent the next day doing house-hold things like getting groceries and doing the wash.

"It's strange, that house looks empty now; last night it was jumpin'," Harry said.

He rubbed his chin.

"Marv go check," he said.

After a moment of pause he went to check. Leif heard the man waiting by the kitchen back door and he played a movie to scare Marv away.

Rita as at the airport in Scranton and was pleading with the man behind the counter to get her a flight to Royal Woods. When a man who was part of a polka band helped her out by offering to give her a ride. They were on their way to Milwaukee, and Royal Woods would be on the way.

Marv and Harry saw Leif grabbing a Christmas tree back to the house and they saw him the window and Leif pretended to call his dad. He ended up over hearing that they were going to rob the house that night.

"Hey, Santa," Leif said.

"Yeah," a man dressed as Santa replied.

"Could I ask you something?" Leif asked.

"Sure, but make it quick, I have somewhere to be," Santa said.

"I know you aren't the real Santa," Leif said.

"How do you know that?"

"I know how this works, you are his helper, but you do report to the big man, and I need you to pass this along to him."

"Alright, shoot."

"Could you tell him, I miss my family and could be bring back my mom, my dad, my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, and Lynn, and my brothers: Lincoln, Lexx, Lars, Levi, and Leon?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Wait, I can't leave you empty handed, here hold out your hand."

The man gave Leif some tic-tacs.

Leif went to the church he hid away at earlier and went inside. He sat in a pew and saw Mr. Grouse there. He couldn't scream inside the church as approached him.

"Merry Christmas, can I sit down?" he asked.

He sat next to Leif.

"That's my granddaughter up there, she's your age, do you know her?" he asked.

"No," Leif said.

"You don't have to scream when you see me, you can say hello."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"So why are you here?"

"I feel bad, I said some things I shouldn't have said."

"This is a good place for that."

"I'm here because I can't be her later."

"Why is that?"

"My son and I had an argument and we've not talked in years."

"Why haven't you made up?"

"Because, I'm scared."

"Adults, get scared too."

"They do?"

"Yes, everyone gets scared."

"You know, you should talk to your son."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Well, you don't know if you don't try, it's like with snakes, I was scared of them, but now I have a couple as pets."

"That is brave."

"I'm sure your granddaughter would like to see you again."

"I do send her checks."

"Money is nice, but having your grandpa be around is way better."

"I'll think about it, you should get home."

Leif ran home and decided the best thing to do was to work on a way to prevent the bad guys from harming him or his home. Luckily, Luan was a master prankster and he learned some tricks of the trade from her. He looked through some of her plans from past April Fool's days and made traps and pranks that he hoped would deter Marv and Harry.

"Hey, open up kid, we know you are home all alone," Harry said.

While the two of them mocked Leif, he shot Harry with a paint ball then Marv. Leif had used Levi's ice ray to freeze the walkway to the basement causing them to slip and injure themselves. After some trying Marv got the door open and made it through the basement. Leif had set up pranks that burned, caused bodily harm and wounds enough to make others probably give up. One couldn't say Marv and Harry didn't have a drive because they continued to figure out how to get into the house.

"Why you little creep!" Harry yelled.

They started to chase Leif as he goaded them into more traps. He escaped out the window as he taunted them, with threats of calling the police. He cut the rope as they tried to climb across and the six-year-old ran to the Yates' house but, was caught by Marv and Harry at the other side of the door.

"You know what are going to do to you?" Harry said.

"We are going to do everything you did to us," Marv replied.

"Yeah, like hit you with an iron, burn your hair off, trip you down the stairs," Harry said.

"Yeah let's burn him with a blow torch and shove nails into his feet," Marv said.

"Then, I'm going to break off every single finger, one by…." Harry didn't get to finish that sentence as Mr. Grouse hit him in the head with shovel. Marv turned around, saw Mr. Grouse and that was the last thing he saw before being woken up by the cops.

Leif looked out the window of his house as Marv and Harry were carted away by the police. Then he, got ready for bed and left out cookies and milk for Santa.

The next morning, was Christmas day. He got up from his parent's bed and started calling for his mom but, she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked out the door and all he could see was the new snow falling and he sighed.

Rita got out of the truck she rode in and walked inside the house and started calling for Leif. She looked around the house as Leif heard her calling, he came out of the room and they saw each other.

"I'm so sorry, Leif," she said.

He smiled and ran into his mother's arms.

"Hey where's everyone else?" he asked.

"I'm sorry honey, they wanted to be here but, we they couldn't make it," Rita said.

But as convenient timing was, the rest of the family came through the door and he smiled a large smile, once again showing his missing tooth. While the family settled in, he looked out the widow and saw Mr. Grouse with his son and granddaughter.

"Leif! What do you do to my room!" Lori yelled in the distance.


	10. A Christmas Party

Ha! Yeah, I thought it would be fun use it that way, to fit Home Alone a little.

Now a shorter story. A suggested idea. I hope ya like and thanks for reading and reviewing and suggesting ideas.

* * *

Story 10: A Christmas Party

Prompt/Premise: Tabby, Polly, Giggles, and Haiku put together a Christmas party

Tabby, Giggles, Haiku, and Polly were decorating a room for a Christmas party. This meant paper chains with red and green paper, a Christmas tree decorated with cheap ornaments and a string of colored lights. Giggles had found use, for her seltzer bottles besides pranks, and that was to make fizzy juice. Tabby was checking her music equipment to make sure everything was alright. Haiku was working on Christmas cards to hand out to the visitors. Polly was doing most of the decorating since she was on roller blades, she could go back and forth quickly.

"Tabby where did you put the cookies?" Polly asked.

"They're in the kitchen, mate; don't put out all the snacks at once," Tabby said.

"Okay," Polly said.

Polly roller-bladed over the kitchen doors and tripped on something.

"Giggles, you left your banana peel on the ground," Polly said.

The girl got up and held up the banana peel.

"That's not mine," Giggles replied.

"Oh, Sorry, I missed have dropped it when I put the trash to its eternal rest," Haiku said.

Tabby started strumming, 'Oh Come all Ye Faithful' on her electric guitar.

"How are you going to play Silent Night?" Haiku asked.

Tabby put her electric guitar down and grabbed her acoustic guitar and started played 'Silent Night' on that.

"Impressive," the spooky girl said.

"What have you been writing in those cards?" Tabby asked.

"Well, they are messages that fit the season," Haiku replied.

"Like what?" Tabby questions.

"It's that time of year and you've made it, one step closer to death, don't be afraid, it's Christmas," Haiku replied.

"Should have said, it's that time of year, you are one step closer to death but don't be listless, it's Christmas!" Giggles said.

"That's actually a good idea," Haiku said.

"I do my best," Giggles said.

Polly came out with a bowl of cookies and placed it on the table. She rubbed her chin and smiled at the table's appearance. She looked around the room and felt something was missing.

"Hey Giggles, what about the balloons?" She asked.

"There over there," Giggles said, pointing at long balloons that could be made into animals.

"That's not what I meant, what are we going to do with balloon animals?" Polly asked.

"Make reindeer," Giggles answered with pride.

"Are you a clown because your name is Giggles; I mean, is that your real name?" Polly asked.

"Oh no, my real name is actually…"

Tabby started to strum 'Jingle Bells' on her electric guitar.

The room looked ready for a party to start. The balloon animals did make nice looking reindeer. The most amazing ones were the ones that looked like Rudolph. It's was 4:30 pm and getting dark, meaning the party was about to start.

"I love when it gets dark like this," Haiku said.

"It is kind of comforting in away," Polly replied.

Everyone starred at her with surprise.

"I've been hanging around Haiku too much, "Polly replied.

Polly had thought up a party game that she wanted the others to try out before. It required the he others to put on roller blades.

"I think, I'll sit this one out," Haiku said.

"Ah come on, it'll be alright; I won't laugh if you fall," Polly said.

"I think it's because of her dress," Tabby replied.

"How do you walk in that, anyway?" Giggles asked.

"It's easy," Haiku said.

"That didn't explain how you…" Giggles start to say.

"Alright, Haiku you can help a different way," Polly said.

"How?"

Polly gave a Haiku a stopwatch.

"It's whoever rollerblade these presents, to the tree the quickest wins, the present," she said

"What's in the present anyway?" Tabby asked.

"That would ruin the surprise," Polly replied.

Tabby ended up going the wrong way and tripping Giggles and the three girls fell on top of each other. The looked at each other and started laughing.

"This game is ridiculous, I like it!" Giggles said.

"I think I smashed a present, though" Tabby replied.

"It's alright there's nothing in there anyway," Polly said.

"Our first guests should be coming soon," Haiku said.

"This party is going to be kickin'!" Tabby shouted.

"I think we put this together nicely," Giggles said.

"I'm really glad we're friends, guys, we are a great team!" Polly exclaimed.

"That was sickeningly sweet, but the sentiment I agree with, "Haiku said.

"You guys are like the amp, strings, and speaker, to my electric guitar," Tabby said.

"That was even more sickeningly sweet," Haiku said.

"Which one of us are the strings?" Polly asked.

The doorbell rang as their first guests arrived.


	11. Frosty

Glad you liked the Sadie Hawkins girls story!

I do like, "The Year Without a Santa Claus" I'll see if I can think of something with the miser brothers.

I'm still taking some suggestions, um bear in mind, I might not use them all, though I am considering letting this thing blow past the 25th to make room for stories. (We'll see though) I still a few of my own stories to add.

So someone suggested, "Frosty the Snowman" so that's story. I did it based off the 1969 special from Rankin Bass based off the song. So role of the narrator is filled by Leni (mostly), the role of Karen is filed by Rocky, Lucy is in this story, but that's a surprise. I made Luan the evil magician role, even though Lincoln is the one interested in magic. I made Lincoln, Hocus Pocus, the rabbit, since you know the whole rabbit thing the show could have been and Bun Bun is one of his old designs, so I thought that would fit. Every other role is played by a Loud House character either Loud Family member or a background character. The only character I didn't use from the Loud House was Frosty, himself. I might have**_ too_** much fun making this story. That's enough of my babbling, here's the story.

* * *

**_Story 11: Frosty_**

**_ Prompt/Premise: You know the 1969 special "Frosty the Snowman"? That but with Loud characters._**

"Hello, I'm Leni, and I have a great story for you, it's about that time a snowman came to life. I know you totes don't believe me but, it's true. This is the story of Frosty, the snowman." Leni introduces.

She walked to the school and pointed at it. "It was Christmas Eve and Mrs. Johnson's class was excited for Christmas," Leni continued, "The children were looking out the window at the magic Christmas snow."

"Children, children sit down, I know the snow is exiting but, I hired a magician," she said with some excitement.

A tall girl comes into the room she had brown hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a black cape over her white top and yellow skirt. In her right hand she was holding a black top hat, and oh yeah, she had braces on teeth.

"Now you see, Luan Loud was like the worst magician ever, no offense, I just think she should have stuck to comedy, anyway," Leni said.

Luan pulled out three eggs and held them above her hat.

"Now watch as I prepare to…" Luan stopped as she dropped the three eggs, "Oh, I better scramble and clean this up, get it?"

The children groaned.

"Now where is that rabbit," she said as she grabbed in her hat searching for her white rabbit.

"Lincoln, where are you?" she called.

She threw her hat in frustration and a white rabbit started hopping around with the hat.

"Lincoln, get back here with my hat!" she yelled.

The school bell rang, and the children ran out of the classroom, trampling Luan.

"The children decided to make a snow man," Leni announced.

"I'm going to make the head, that's the hardest part, ask anyone," Rocky said.

"And like they had built a great snowman," Leni said.

"What should we name him?" Skippy asked.

"How about Snowy?" Chandler asked.

"Nah," the other kids went.

"Charles?" Lana asked.

"Nah," the other kids went.

"Bran Flakes?" Darcy asked.

"Bran Flakes?" everyone else questioned.

"That's what the script said," Darcy replied.

"Script?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, it said that I say Bran Flakes?" Darcy said.

"You can read?" Lana asked.

"No," Darcy replied.

"How about we call him Frosty?" Rocky suggested.

"Yeah, Frosty, that's a great name!" the others said.

"Frosty the snowman," the kids sang.

Leni was busy singing along with the song when Lynn ran up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Leni, you on," Lynn said.

"Oh, thanks Lynn, anyways, like the kids danced around their new friend, Frosty. That awful magician chased after her hat," Leni said.

Lincoln jumped over the snowman with the hat landing on top of Frosty.

"Happy Birthday!" Frosty said.

"Whoa, the snowman came to life!" The kids said.

"Yes, it was true, Frosty did indeed come to life, like totes awesome." Leni narrated.

Luan came out and grabbed Lincoln, her furry white rabbit. Just then the wind blew the hat off Frosty and it landed on Luan's head.

"Hey, give that back it's Frosty's" Lola said.

"Yeah it made him come to life," Rocky said.

"Silly children, snowmen don't come life, "Luan asserted.

Lincoln tried to say something, but Luan threatened him with no carrots for Christmas.

"I'm going to be a millionaire magician," she whispered to Lincoln.

"That hat belongs to Frosty, though," Skippy said.

"I'm not here to argue with children with overactive imaginations," Luan said.

The magic girl left the children looking sadly at their snowman.

"Don't worry Frosty, we know you came to life," Rocky said.

Leni was now standing in the town square looking at Luan and the rabbit walking down the sidewalk.

"Now, I'm not a lawyer, but that hat did belong to Frosty, so Lincoln was right to do what he did next," Leni said.

Lincoln grabbed the hat and hopped with it while leaving a wreath on Luan's head. He hopped and hopped back to the school yard and bumped into Rocky.

"Hey Look, the hat is back," he said.

Lincoln rubbed his head.

They placed the hat back on Frosty's head.

"Happy Birthday," he went.

Then he had some wonder if he really was alive. The kids and him started playing different games like ice skating, snowball fights, riding on top of frosty like he was a sled, and more.

"It took Luan awhile, but she figured out that she wasn't wearing the hat," Leni said.

Luan threw down the wreath. "That awful rabbit, I should have made him into soup," she said.

"Meanwhile, somehow it started to get warmer, as that thermometer thing's red liquid started going up, it was almost tank top weather," Leni said.

Frosty wiped "sweat" from his head.

"What's wrong Frosty?" Rocky asked.

"You see that thermometer, when it gets all red-ish that means It's getting too hot and I'll melt," Frosty said. He understood the concept of death.

"No Frosty, we don't want you to melt!" Girl Jordan said.

"I have to go somewhere where I couldn't melt, like the North Pole," Frosty replied.

"We'll take you to the North Pole then," Chandler said.

"Well let's go to the train station," Rocky replied.

"That's a good idea," Frosty said, "Let's have a parade."

"So Frosty led the kids in parade, down through the village, with a broomstick in his hand, running here and there saying catch if you can. He led them through the streets of town until a traffic cop," Leni sung.

"Stop!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Sorry, officer Loud we are trying to get Frosty here to the North Pole, he just came to life today," Rocky explained.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Frosty, go ahead," he said.

"Thanks officer," the kids said.

"Darn living snowmen always causing, living snowman!" Lynn Sr. went. His whistle when the wrong way and he started choking on it.

"Don't worry about him, we got medical attention," Leni said, "Now, the kids made it to the train station."

Lisa was sleeping behind the booth until Rocky tapped on the window. Lisa got nervous and started knocking stuff over.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked.

"One ticket to the North Pole, please," Rocky said.

Lisa took out some papers and started hitting them with stamps.

"Alright, that'll be 5 thousand dollars and 3 cents," Lisa replied.

"We don't have that kind of money," Rocky said.

"No money!' Lisa shouted. "No money, no ticket, like what kind of operation do you think I'm running here, we don't give away train rides, this is a business, are you a socialist!" Lisa ranted.

Then she slammed the window closed.

"Ah Frosty, I don't want you to melt," Rocky cried as he hugged the snowman.

Lincoln pointed at the other kids.

"Hey Rocky, look what we found," they called.

"They had found a refrigerated train cart, filled with nice tasty cakes and ice cream," Leni said.

Frosty and Lincoln got on the car.

"Hey Rocky, are you joining us?" Frosty asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure my brother won't mind, as long as I get back before supper," Rocky said.

Zach was looking through a telescope and turned around to tell Rusty, "Hey your brother is getting on a train with a rabbit and a living snowman."

"I don't mind as long as he is back before supper," Rusty said.

"Fine whatever, he's your brother," Zach said.

Luan jumped under a car herself and held on to the bottom, hoping to catch her hat. The other kids waved at Rocky, Frosty, and Lincoln as the train went off on its journey.

"So, that's it for us then?" Lola asked.

"Yep," Luna said, "Thanks for your services, dudes, you can go do something else now."

"I feel kind of cheated," Chandler said.

"Now a cold car is great for a snowman or a fuzzy white rabbit, but it's awful for a boy with no fur and wearing shorts. Rocky really should have dressed for the winter," Leni said.

Rocky was shivering in the fridge car.

"Are you cold?" Frosty asked, "What a ridiculous question, you wouldn't be shivering if you weren't cold."

"Frosty waited for the train to stop to let them out so, he could like find a warm spot," Leni replied.

Luan saw them and said, "You tricked me!", she shook her fist.

"Frosty carried Rocky in his arms trying to figure out a way to help him," Leni said, "There were some nearby animals in the forest, decorating a Christmas tree, for Christmas Eve."

A dog, cat, bird, and hamster were decorating a Christmas tree.

"Hey Lincoln, could you ask them if they could make a fire for Rocky?" Frosty asked.

Lincoln nodded and hopped over to the animals and asked them Frosty's request. They worked together to make a fire for Rocky.

"What am I going to do, Lincoln, I've gotta get Rocky from the cold," Frosty replied.

Lincoln marched like marine.

"I can't call the marines," Frosty said.

Lincoln acted like he was giving a speech.

"The President wouldn't be of any help," Frosty said.

Lincoln pouted.

"They were good ideas, don't get me wrong," Frosty said.

Then Lincoln saw a sleigh in the sky and started acting like Santa.

"Not now, I'm thinking," Frosty said, "I've got it, we can get Santa to help."

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"But where are we going to find Santa Claus?" Frosty asked.

"Then that Luan Loud ran up to the fire," Leni announced.

"Is that all warm and comfy," Luan said with sarcasm.

She took out a seltzer bottle and sprayed the fire out.

"Give me that hat!" she yelled.

"Frosty grabbed Rocky and had him ride down the hill on his back with Lincoln following," Leni replied. "Luckily there was a nice hot house, used for growing Christmas poinsettias."

"Frosty, you can't go in there," Rocky said.

"I'll be alright, I can lose some weight," Frosty said," We'll just get you in there to get warm."

"Luan caught up to them and closed the door, locked it, and started to laugh evilly," Leni said.

"Now that hat will be all mine!" She cackled.

"Luckily for Rocky and Frosty, Santa had come down in his sleigh," Leni added.

Lincoln ran up to the driver of the slay and was confused, he imagined Santa to be a large man with a beard, red suit, and the like, instead it was a short girl with black hair, black dress, and pale skin.

"Hello, Lincoln," she said.

"Santa spoke a fluent rabbit and understood the situation," Leni said.

Santa Lucy walked to the greenhouse and opened the door and there was Rocky crying over the snowman's' remains.

"What? No one told me the Frosty dies, I can't do this, noo!" Leni cried.

"Leni wait," Lynn called.

"Don't worry, I'll take of this, you continue the story, Lynn" Luna said.

"He we go, oh yeah, Frosty was a puddle on the ground, he was no longer happy and jolly," Lynn said.

"That's not the line," Lisa said.

"I'm not singing, "Lynn said.

"Frosty, the snowman was a jolly happy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose and eyes made of coal," Mollie sung as pictures of what happened before shown on the screen.

Rocky was crying when he noticed Santa Lucy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, I'm Santa Claus," she said.

"You don't look like Santa," Rocky said.

"You don't look like a blonde girl, wearing a mini dress with a road coat," Lucy said.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"The media image of Santa is not reality," Lucy said.

"You are kind of cute though," Rocky said.

"So, what's going on here?" Lucy asked.

"Well Santa, Frosty's melted," Rocky said wiping tears from his face.

"Don't worry Rocky, that was Christmas snow and Christmas snow never goes away," Lucy said.

"But he was my friend," Rocky cried.

Lucy snapped her fingers and the snowman reformed.

"Frosty!" Rocky shouted.

Lucy picked up the hat and smiled.

"That is my hat!" Luan yelled.

"You, this is not your hat anymore, it belongs to Frosty," Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, who made you judge?" Luan questioned.

Lucy pulled out a piece of paper from her dress, "The State of New York," she said.

"Who are you anyway?" Luan asked.

"I'm Santa Claus," Lucy said.

"But Santa, I need my hat, I can't do magic without it," Luan pleaded.

"She also couldn't do magic with it," Lynn said.

"Hmm, you've been naughty, like locking this cute boy and his snowman up and just outright nasty," Lucy said, "I should give you no more gifts."

"What, but I like gifts," Luan said.

"Then go home and write I'm a bad person 302,683 times and maybe I'll give you a present," Lucy said.

"Like a new hat?" Luan asked.

"Yeah sure whatever," Lucy replied.

"Yes, sir, I hate to go, but I've got to make like and egg and beat it, ha ha get it?" as she hopped away.

"I don't get it," Lola said.

"Hey! Don't cut into the story," Lynn said.

"Lucy put the hat back on Frosty, and he became all living again. She took Rocky home."

"I'm going to miss you, Frosty," Rocky said.

"Don't worry Rocky, I'll be back someday," Frosty said.

"Well, I've gotta him to the pole, and finish delivering presents, and hey um, do you want to hang out the day after Christmas?" Santa Lucy asked Rocky.

"Uh sure," Rocky said.

"Merry Christmas to me," Lucy said.

She left Rocky on the roof of the house and took Frosty and went on her travels. Rocky waved until they were out of sight.

"Uhh could someone get me down?" he asked.

"Here I come!" Rita yelled; she was wearing a firemen's outfit.

"And that was the story of Frosty the Snowman, the snowman that came to life one day. Stay tuned on your CBS station, Frosty Returns is next," Lynn said.


	12. Gift of the Magi

If anybody is familiar with the Christmas story, "Gift of the Magi" then that what this. There were some people who wanted some Lori and Bobby, so here we go! I didn't add a bunch of twists to the original story, there are some changes though. Also catch what other Loud House character I put in this story. I think the story fits Lori and Bobby well because, I think they would do the same for each other. There's more Lori and Bobby coming up in a future story (not saying when!) hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Story 12: Gift of the Magi**_

_**Prompt/Premise: Based off the Gift of the Magi by O 'Henry; Lori and Bobby want to get each other a special gift.**_

She only had five dollars and thirty-nine cents. Five measly dollars and thirty-nine cents. Lori kept counting it, as if it would magically change to higher amount. Maybe she was miscounting. Maybe that one quarter was a dollar coin. The next day was Christmas. She took to the couch to cry.

She lived in a low low-cost apartment in Detroit that's all the really matters to that. The name plate on the mailbox for the apartment said Mr. Roberto Santiago. The occupant of the apartment used to make 500 dollars a week, now he made 480 dollars a week. Whenever he would come home, he would be welcomed by the name "Bobby", that by Mrs. Roberto Santiago, called Lori. Whom we've already met.

Lori finished her cry and cleaned up her face. She looked out the window it was one of the sunny winter days. There was a cat but, he's not really important to this story, he did match the gray fence; a contrast to the blue sky. Tomorrow as Christmas Day and she had $5.39 to buy Bobby a gift.

She had been saving all year, but things happen where plans fall apart, and this is what she scraped together in a year. The $5.39 was what she could spend for Bobby, she hoped was that she could had more to buy something truly nice for this man she loved. Something fancy, something she felt was worth how much he was to her. She walked past a mirror where her appearance was shown. She was slender, had long blond hair, wore simple clothing. Lori looked at her hair and waved it back and forth for a second.

They didn't own much; they didn't have a lot of money; there were a couple things they took of pride. For Bobby, he prided a gold pocket watch, an heirloom passed from his grandfather, to his father, to him. For Lori, it was her hair, it was long to her knees and gold, and many women were jealous of it.

She sighed, put on her old brown coat, and whirled around. She left her flat in a flash. A shop, with sign above 'Mollie's hair goods". There was Mollie a girl with brown hair, looked like a child, and wearing simple clothing.

"Would you buy my hair," Lori said.

"I do buy hair," Mollie said, "Take off that hat so, I can look at it."

Mollie examined the hair.

"Twenty bucks," she said.

"Alright do it before I literally change my mind," Lori replied.

The rest of the day, she spent her time looking, rushing to find the perfect gift for Bobby. She had found a chain that was made for a pocket watch, it was a platinum chain that would contrast well with the gold watch. It cost 25 dollars, all together. She and her thirty-nine cents and hurried home. Her mind went to the thought of Bobby proudly telling someone the time with his watch instead, of him keeping it hidden to hide the leather strap, and only slyly giving the time.

In the mirror, she looked at her hat covering her hair, it was shorter now only going to her neck.

"Bobby, please don't kill me," she said.

She cooked up the dinner and heard the front door open, Bobby came home. She said a slight prayer in the hopes that Bobby wouldn't see her differently. Bobby took off his old beaten coat. He focused on Lori with an expression that Lori couldn't understand. She was terrified because he wasn't angry nor surprised, nor horrified, it was like his soul was removed from his body and shell stood there.

"Bobby, Boo-boo bear," she cried, "Please don't look at me in such a manner. I got a little haircut, it grows back. It was for a gift because I would literally die if I couldn't get you a gift. It's a great gift, please let's celebrate."

"You cut your hair?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, and sold it," Lori said.

Bobby looked up and down and investigated the room.

"It's gone?" he asked.

"You aren't going to find it," she replied. "I sold it. I don't care that I had to, because I love you more than the hair on my head."

Bobby fell out of his confusion and pulled package from his coat and threw it upon the table.

"Don't get me wrong, Babe, there is nothing; you could be totally bald, and there's nothing that could make me love you any less. Now, if you open that package, you'll see why I was acting the way I was," he replied.

Lori opened the package and saw some beautiful hair clips and combs. They were expensive she knew that, form their design. They were hers. Not that she would need them now.

"Don't worry, hair grows back, though I kind of like it like this," she said,

Then she exchanged him her gift.

"Oh, Babe, this is sweet of you, I can't use it for I pawned my watch to get you the combs," he said.

They both were silent for a moment, before they had a laugh. An outside observer would know this story and think they were mad but, also know they in love and gave up the most treasured things to them because they truly treasured each other instead.


	13. We Three Louds

Yeah I remember that from "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas".

Was feeling a bit down so It helped me write this. Also, it's now the longest story in this set. I hope you do like though.

* * *

**_Story 13: We Three Louds_**

**_Prompt/ Premise: Triplets spend their first Christmas without their family_**

It was a pre-Christmas scene that was always the norm. People were shopping, there were decorations, and families walking around. At the Gardner Children's home, it was quiet, there was a lone Christmas tree that was decorated and there were some strings of light and garland around the home. There were three white-haired children who lived there, triplets named Lincoln, Linka, and Lindy.

"This sucks; I hate them all," Lindy said.

The 11-year-old pushed the curtains shut, after she saw the happy people outside doing their last-minute Christmas preparations.

"Why are you looking out the window again?" Linka asked.

"I have a right to look out the window," Lindy replied.

"All you do is complain," Linka replied.

Lindy threw up her hands and looked around the room; which was a room for the children of the house to hang out.

"You're right, I have nothing to complain about, I should be happy we are rejects," Lindy said sarcastically.

"We aren't rejects!" Linka asserted.

Lindy rolled her eyes.

"Not rejects, out of all the kids in this house, we are the only ones here," she said, "Everyone else, go to find a family to spend Christmas and with. Not us, nobody wanted us, but maybe you have a different definition of rejection than I do."

"Well, it's just hard for people to take in triplets than it is for single kids," Linka explained.

"You sound like the idiots that run this place," Lindy scolded.

"It's true though, we could have all had families to stay with for the holiday if we went separately," Linka said.

"Is that what you wanted?" Lindy asked, "To have us be broken up for Christmas?"

Lindy's voiced cracked as she asked that question.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Linka said.

"I hate Christmas," Lindy said.

"You didn't hate Christmas before," Linka replied.

"Before this Christmas, there was no reason to hate it, this year there's a reason to hate it," Lindy replied.

She walked back over to the window, opened the curtains again and starred for a moment. No smile or frown just a bleak empty face.

"I hope everyone out there suffers horribly this Christmas," she said in a bitter tone.

"You can't say that," Linka reprimanded.

"I just did, and why is it so cold in here?" Lindy asked.

"It's not that cold; and maybe you'd be warmer if you were wearing more than shorts and tank top," Linka answered.

Lindy walked over the thermostat that was incased in a lock box.

"They set it before they left us here alone for Christmas, they keep it locked, and we just accept it!" she said her voice getting louder at the end.

She started hitting the plastic casing.

"They get to go home and be warm, they get to be with their families, they get to have good food, what do we get? We don't even get to control the damn heat!"

She continued to hit the encasement in frustration.

"Would you stop," Linka pleaded.

"I hate you, Linka, you are just to accepting of things, and it bugs me," Lindy said.

"I am not," she said.

Lindy walked over to the Christmas tree in the corner and started berating it. Her yelling woke up the eldest triplet and only boy, Lincoln, who was sleeping in the room on the couch.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Lindy's arguing with a Christmas tree," Linka explained.

"Oh," he said.

The boy pushed off the blanket from his body and got up from the couch still trying to get his bearings straight. His main attention was to talk to his angry sister and calm her down.

"Lindy, what's wrong?" he asked in a calm voiced.

"I hate Christmas, Lincoln, I hate it," she said.

She had tears running down her face.

"She's at it again," Linka said.

"I hate Linka too," Lindy replied.

"No, you don't," Lincoln said.

"Yes, I do, I hate her because she doesn't care," Lindy said.

Lincoln let his youngest sister hold on to him and cry on his shoulder. He patted her on the back and let her cry it out.

"Why are you saying, I don't care, that's not true!" Linka shouted.

"Then act like it!" Lindy yelled back, a little too close to Lincoln's ear.

"I can't, I really can't, like I understand that this Christmas sucks, but complaining about it won't change anything."

Linka resorted to crying herself. Lincoln called her over and let both of his sisters cry on his shoulders.

They didn't always live in the children's home, that was relatively a new thing. 10 months prior life changed for the three Loud siblings; they were once part of a family of 15. It was an afternoon, the Louds were in the family van on their way to Burpin' Burger, a favorite fast food eating place, and as the van was going to an intersection another car hit them. Due to the van not having the best safety and the car hitting them at high speed, it was a devastating accident. The front passengers were killed instantly, the middle passengers had varying amounts of death times, most of them going before making it too the hospital. Lisa and Lola made it to the hospital, Lola died in 3 days, Lisa held on but was declared brain dead; the best decision felt was to stop her support. She died 3 months after the accident. If anything, the reason why the triplets made was because they were in the far back and Lynn's quick thinking.

"It's our first Christmas without them," Linka said.

"I hate that I lived," Lindy said.

"Well, I don't agree; I know we'd be too sad if we lost you too," Linka said.

"We can still have a good Christmas; think about it, we have this whole place to ourselves for essentially 2 weeks," Lincoln said.

"We have the only people that matter, we're a family," Linka said.

"I'm glad we weren't broken up, so far," Lindy said.

"I'd rather be stuck here with you two, then separated out," Lincoln said.

This was a frequent occurrence of them; they would feel bad about their situation but, then remember at least they are together. Lincoln ran upstairs, leaving his sisters confused. Only for him to come back with a smile on his face.

"Did you get high up there or something?" Lindy asked.

"No, I think we should go out to eat," Lincoln said.

"Good idea, I'll my get invisible money and we can eat invisible food," Lindy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Linc, this sounds really strange," Linka said.

"I have money," he said.

"Oh well, that changes everything," Lindy said.

"You should save your money; we can eat what's here," Linka said.

"No guys, It's Christmas, we should have a good meal, I don't mind paying," he said.

"It's December twenty third," Lindy replied.

"Where did you get money anyway?" Linka questioned.

"I saved it," he said.

"What were you thinking? It's not like he can tap into the money Mom and Dad left," Lindy said.

"We should get our coats and stuff, and go," Lincoln said.

"Lindy, you should wear some long pants, at least," Linka said.

"You're not my mother, Linka," Lindy replied.

"Please, don't fight, I want to go," Lincoln said.

"Ugh, I hate when he whines," Lindy replied.

"Yeah, it's really odd for an older brother to do," Linka added.

They went a restaurant that wouldn't mind three elven-year-olds showing up to it alone. There were places that didn't attempt to visit anymore, one was Lynn's table, the restaurant their father started. After the accident, it was sold, the money going to pay off expenses and the remainder put into a fund for the reaming Loud kids. The other was Burpin' Burger, since that was the place, they were supposed to go that day, they felt too scared to attempt a visit. They sat around a booth, waiting for someone to take their order.

"What can we order, Lincoln?" Linka asked.

"Anything, really," Lincoln answered.

"I think I want the Christmas special," Lindy said.

"I thought you hated Christmas," Linka replied.

"That doesn't mean I can't get the Christmas special," Lindy answered.

"What's the Christmas special?" Lincoln asked.

"It's ham, with cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes with gravy, brussels sprouts, and Christmas pudding, whatever that junk is," Lindy replied.

"Yuck, brussels sprouts," Linka said

"Then don't order it," Lindy said, "I want it for me."

"Fine, Linka, find anything you want?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, it's so hard to pick," She responded.

Lincoln looked at his menu poking around the options. Linka solemnly looked through hers.

"You should get lasagna, it's probably better here than the slop at the home," Lindy suggested.

"No, it's too cheesy," Linka said.

"How do you know?" her sister asked.

"I don't want it, alright?" Linka snapped.

"What's wrong with you, I didn't do anything, this time," Lindy said.

"You really loved Dad's lasagna," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I want lasagna," Linka replied.

"Oh," Lindy figured out the reason why.

She remembered the times when the home had lasagna and Linka would eat everything but it, she just assumed that her sister didn't like it because it tasted like cheese on cardboard. Maybe, she missed their parents in her own way.

"Would you like to order your drinks?" a waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a fruit punch," Lincoln said.

"I'll have eggnog," Linka replied.

"I'll have a Coke," Lindy said.

Lincoln walked out of the restaurant holding a large bag. Linka and Lindy looked at the sky. It was dark, the moon wasn't visible only the stars were.

"Why did you get a large bag?" Linka asked.

"I got us extra food for a Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow," Lincoln said.

"Oh, I was so looking forward to the canned ham and lumpy stuff at the house," Lindy said sarcastically.

"We're going to have to walk home in the dark," Linka said.

"It'll be fine, it's not like this is town where three kids couldn't do it," Lindy said.

"It's cold," Linka said.

"It's winter in the northern hemisphere," Lindy mentioned.

The next morning was Christmas Eve. The three siblings ate some bland oatmeal, it was that stuff that was bought for the home in a large container and it was cheap. Lindy ate it with extra sugar, Lincoln used honey, and Linka ate it plain with taking drinks of orange juice between each bite.

"We are going to go see Pop-Pop today," Linka said.

"I ain't going, "Lindy said.

"Come on, he's our grandfather, you should see him," Linka said.

"No, he didn't want me, I don't want him," she said.

"You know he couldn't take us in," Linka replied.

"He could have done such; and we could have stayed in our house, but he chose not to, and we live in this dump," Lindy said.

"She doesn't have to go," Lincoln said.

"You said that during Thanksgiving," Linka complained.

"Which I had nothing to be thankful for," Lindy interjected.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Linka asked.

"I don't care," Lindy said.

"I'd rather she not go, then go and complain the whole time," Lincoln replied.

Lindy mixed her oatmeal with her spoon and put some in her mouth.

"What if he dies, then won't you feel regret?" Linka asked.

"I'm not going to his funeral," the girl said with her mouth full.

"Why are you like this?" Linka asked.

"I'm stubborn and proud," Lindy replied.

"It's not like Pop-pop doesn't love us," Linka added.

Lindy took her bowl and dumped the contents in the trash.

"It's still gross," Lindy replied.

"We'll be back later," Lincoln said.

"Please, don't die," Lindy replied. Her voice was weaker and felt more sincere when she said that.

Lincoln and Linka put on their coats and winterwear. Lindy watched them but said nothing.

"Last call," Linka said.

"I'm not going to say something negative to you before you leave," Lindy replied.

"I think we'll be alright, Lindy," Lincoln said.

After they left, Lindy got dressed in some black jeans and orange tank top. She put on her shoes, coat, and scarf. She left the home for her own trip.

"Merry Christmas," Albert said to his two grand kids.

"Merry Christmas, Pop-Pop," Lincoln replied.

The two kids hugged their grandfather and had smiles on their faces.

"I take it Lindy has decided not to show up," he said.

"Yeah," Linka replied somberly.

"I did get you three some gifts," he said.

He handed them some wrapped presents.

"You can open yours here," he said.

Lincoln opened his. It was an official 'Arrgh' ghost detecting tracker.

"Thanks, Pop-Pop this is great!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"And there's a little bit of money in the card," Albert added.

Linka opened her present and saw it was a set of 'Space Hunter' goggles.

"Thanks Pop-Pop, you remembered I lost my other ones during the accident," Linka said.

She frowned as she looked at him. He put his hand on her back.

"I know, it's our first Christmas without them," he replied.

Lindy stood in front of a set of graves. It was quiet, except for the wind blowing. The sky was blue, and the air was cold. She crouched down and touched one of the graves.

"It's really unfair, she wasn't allowed to be even two-years-old," she said.

She chocked back tears.

"She didn't have to go that way; I wanted them to keep trying, but they didn't care," she continued.

"I can't wish you all a Merry Christmas, because I hate Christmas and I hate that you aren't here," she replied.

Lincoln, Linka, and Albert had a better breakfast together of bacon, eggs, and cinnamon buns.

"This is a great breakfast," Lincoln said.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Albert asked.

"Guess, we are staying at the home," Linka replied.

"Really, by yourselves?" he asked.

"Yeah, well most of our friends are out of town or busy with their own families, and we didn't want to disturb them," Linka answered.

"You're welcome to come here," the elderly man said.

"There's no way Lindy will show up, that'd be a Christmas miracle," Linka said.

"I'm not even sure how she'll take the holiday," Lincoln said.

Lindy walked away from the graves and carefully walked through the cemetery. She walked downtown and wished she hadn't. It was packed with holiday goers, people buying last minute gifts, traveling to events, and anything of the like. A man was standing out a store had stopped.

"Hey miss," he said.

"You know when people have their headphones on the top of the heads, they want to be ignored," she replied.

He seemed to brush over her statement and instead asked, "Do you need to some last-minute shopping? Maybe, get something nice for Mom?"

"No, I don't like Christmas and I don't have a mom," she said angrily.

She walked away from the man and his store.

"I hope his store fails," she thought.

Then she thought of her brother and sister, they still liked Christmas, at least she felt they still did.

"Maybe, I should get them something, at least," she thought. Then she walked checked her pockets for money and went to the mall. She had to whether around the crowds most of which she didn't like because they were happier than her. She also didn't want to be there longer than she wanted. There a Santa Claus going "ho ho ho" with children and parents waiting for their turn.

"If there was a real Santa, he could fix everything," she replied.

She saw all the families there having a better time and couldn't stand it. She walked away to find a gift for her brother and sister.

"Excuse me," a voice called.

Lindy turned her head and saw a girl standing in line and along what seemed to be her five brothers.

"What is it?" Lindy asked.

"I… you dropped something," she said.

"Oh, thanks," she said.

The girl handed her the money she had dropped back with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas," the girl said.

"Yeah, like it's going to be merry for me, you better hope your family makes it through," Lindy said.

"Hey, don't talk to my daughter that way," her mother said, "She was just wishing you a Merry Christmas."

"Your daughter shouldn't wish things on people, when the wishes are meaningless," Lindy said.

"Just apologize to my daughter," the woman said.

"She's fine, she gets to visit Santa, she has her four identical brothers, and gets to be with her parents, she doesn't have to spend it in a rundown children's home because no one wanted her, so yeah Merry Christmas to Lindy Loud, sorry I exist," she ranted and stormed away.

Linka and Lincoln went downtown to check out the Christmas stuff and make a visit to the florist. They had gotten their order of 12 small wreathes and left. The cemetery was their next stop.

"Oh, I hate this place," Linka said.

"Me too, it's kind of funny though, Lucy loved hanging out here," Lincoln said as he put a wreath on her tombstone.

"I wish she had come back as a ghost; that'd be the one ghost I'd welcome, unless she brought back the entire family as ghosts," Linka said.

"Help me put the other wreathes on," Lincoln said.

Linka put the wreathes on the parents, Lilly, Lisa, Lana, and Lola's graves as, Lincoln put the wreaths on Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan's graves. They both stopped at Lynn's.

"You do it," she said.

"No, you can do it," Lincoln said.

"She helped save us, she could have still been around, you know?"

"Maybe she thought having us three alive together would be better than herself alive as one," Lincoln said.

"I miss them, I know I don't put on the appearance, but I do," Linka sputtered.

"It's hard not miss them," Lincoln said.

After saying their Christmas messages to their family members, they walked back to the home. Lindy was passed out on the couch she was awaked by the noises her siblings made.

"Alright guys, it's almost Christmas eve night; can we have some peace?" Lincoln asked his sisters.

"What's he talking about? We are always peaceful," Lindy replied.

Linka was quiet she didn't want to go against the want of a peaceful night. They had their Christmas eve dinner with the food Lincoln had bought the previous day.

"This was a nice meal," Linka said.

"Yeah, I am glad we could have a real meal for Christmas Eve," Lincoln said.

That evening, the triplets sat together on the couch. Linka and Lincoln had put on their pajamas and relaxed with some Christmas movies and specials, while Lindy was with them, she had decided to avoid holiday programs and chose to read books in her underwear. As the night progressed on, they each fell sleep.

Some snow fell outside overnight and covered the area with a film of snow, it wasn't much for anything fun to be done with it, but it did make a nice scene. There would have been a time where they would have woken up early to see what Santa had brought, but they slept in. The morning sun rise caused light to come brilliantly through the windows. Lindy was the first to wake up, she yawned and stretched and went upstairs to the room she shared with her siblings. She found an old over-sized shirt with a 1 on it, the once belonged to Lynn and put it on. She looked out the window and noticed the snow.

"I used to like snow," she muttered.

Lincoln was the next to wake up, he instantly felt that it was Christmas Day. He had heard the forecast about the snow, the day before, and looked out the windows. He was slightly disappointed that it wasn't enough for sledding. Christmas had come though, and he felt a sense of excitement.

"Linka, Linka! Wake up it's Christmas!" he said.

The girl accidently kicked him, a hazard of her reflexed. Lincoln didn't like where she had kicked at all. She woke up and saw Lincoln wincing.

"Good Morning, Lincoln, you know should just go to the bathroom instead of standing there and being weird," she replied.

"You kicked me," he said.

"Oh, sorry, but you didn't remember that kick when I'm sleeping and get touched," she said.

"Yeah," he yelped.

Lindy came downstairs and saw there her brother and sister were awake.

"Good Morning, Lindy, merry Christmas," Linka said.

"Yeah, good morning, Linka," she said, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a boy," Linka replied.

"It's presents time"! Linka shouted.

The girl ran to the Christmas tree and grabbed a gift-wrapped package.

"Come on, you two!" she yelled.

Lincoln had recovered so he was able to sprint over to the tree and younger sister. Lindy slowly walked over.

"Even Christmas day still doesn't make you happy," Linka said.

"Linka, please don't say that," Lincoln reprimanded.

"It's alright; I won't argue with her," Lindy replied.

"Here you go!" Linka said to her sister, handing her the package in her hand.

"You know I don't like Christmas anymore," Lindy said.

"Yes, we know, you also don't like Halloween, Thanksgiving, Easter, summer, spring, fall, winter, vans, various people, and well, I still wanted to get my only sister a gift," Linka replied.

She pulled open the packaging like it had wronged her and maybe it had. Inside a large slender box, it was a quilt.

"You got me a quilt?" Lindy asked.

"Not, just any quilt, look at it," Linka replied.

The quilt had some fabrics that did look familiar.

"One of Lily's spare blankets, a sweater from Lisa, a piece of Lana's overalls, part of Lola's gown, Lucy's dress, one of Lincoln's shirts, one of my skirts, Lynn's shorts, Luan's top, Luna's skirt, Leni's dress, Lori's tank, Dad's sweater, and Mom's blouse all make up this quilt. I didn't wash any of the clothes, so you'll have everyone's scent," Linka explained.

"We found a pair of Lynn's shorts that only had the sent of body spray and weren't rank," Lincoln added.

"You made this for me, Linka?" Lindy asked.

"I had the quilting club at school do it; they needed the work," Linka said smiling.

Lindy sniffed the quilt and hugged it, she had tears running down her face.

"That way, they'll always be close to you, and keep you warm," Linka replied.

"Hopefully, it feels good against your skin when you are in just your undies," Lincoln replied.

Lindy held the quit and hugged it she could smell Lola's perfume. One time Lola had sprayed her in the eyes with it, Lisa's sweater was soft, she could see why the girl wore them, she smelled her dad's sweater it had the scent of something he was cooking that day.

"Here, Lindy, I got you a gift," Lincoln said.

He handed her a gift to which she opened in a tear.

"Oh, Lincoln, you got me the Mazing Mackenzie figure!" Lindy shouted.

"Yep, the brand new one," Lincoln said.

"They were sold out since the came out, how?" Lindy asked.

"It pays to plan and per-order," Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, that's the first time I've seen her with a real smile on her face," Linka whispered to her brother.

"Thanks, you two," Lindy said.

"You're welcome, Lindy," Linka replied.

Lincoln and Linka exchanged gifts with each other, then Lindy came back to her siblings holding two gifts.

"You two didn't even ask if I had gotten you anything," she replied.

"Well, we didn't want to make you feel bad, if you didn't, we understood," Lincoln replied.

"Well, I did, get you gifts," she said, "Here."

After they finished opening presents, Lincoln got some egg nog and poured it into three cups.

"Where'd you get that?" Linka asked.

"I bought it a couple days ago," he said.

They sat around a table and drank the thick liquid.

"I still don't like what happened and holidays make me miss them a lot, but there's two things I am happy about, that's you two," Lindy said.

"There wasn't anything in this nog, is there?" Linka asked.

"What? No, that's dumb question," Lincoln replied.

"I'm saying I love you, you two idiots," Lindy said.

"I love you too, sis, glad you are still around," Linka said.

"We've been through a lot but, at least we were together, let's hopefully keep it that way," Lincoln said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Linka asked.

"I'll see," Lindy said.

"You shouldn't go alone," Linka replied in a worried tone.

"Remember who you are talking to," Lindy said.

She went to the door and saw there was a large box at the door. It was unmarked only an envelope on the top. She tore it open and found a card. It only said, "Merry Christmas from Santa." A

"Lindy are you alright?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh? Yeah, there's a big box here," she said.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"What part is confusing, big, box, or here?" she asked.

"What's inside it?" Lincoln said.

"As you can see, I have not opened it and therefore, I don't know what's inside," she replied.

"Who's it from?"

"The card says Santa."

Linka walked over to check on her siblings and saw the box.

"What's that?" Linka asked.

"It's a pony, Linka, Santa finally brought you one," Lindy replied.

"Looks like a box," Linka said.

"It's a pony you have to put together," Lindy replied.

"Who's it from?" Linka asked.

"The card does say Santa.," Lincoln said.

"Could we bring this inside? It's cold out here," Lindy said.

"If you'd wear the proper clothing, you wouldn't be cold," Linka said.

"Just bring the dang box inside!" Lindy yelled.

Lincoln opened the box and the smell of food whiffed through the room.

"Someone has sent us food," he replied.

"Whoa, he's right," Lindy said.

They took out plastic containers filled with a cut up ham, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, a pumpkin pie, asparagus, carrots, cherry pie, cut up meat loaf, soup, cupcakes, cookies, rolls, and cola.

"That's a lot of food," Lindy said, smacking her lips.

"This is so weird," Linka said.

"Yeah, why would someone care about us now?" Lindy asked.

"Maybe someone out there does," Lincoln said.

They tucked into the meal and had a quiet and filling Christmas. Then, the triplets fell asleep on the couch. They didn't know what the future meant for them, and what their lives had in store, but they at least understood they had each other.


	14. Home For The Holidays

Yeah, I didn't want a forced happy ending for that story so I kept it more bittersweet, not a downer but not forced happy ending.

Today's suggestion was from Boris Yeltsin who suggested this a story with a married Lori. (And Bobby, but i wanted to rhyme with story) Trying to get back to Royal Woods for Christmas, though storms effect things. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope everyone reading, enjoys!

* * *

_**Story 14: Home for the Holidays**_

_**Prompt/ Premise: Lori and Bobby try to make it home for Christmas, but nature is against them will they make it home?**_

Lori was in her room packing up a few essentials. Bobby came into the room with his attention tuned to his wife putting stuff in a suitcase.

"Another suitcase? We aren't moving, it's just a few days," he said.

"I'm only packing things I need," she replied.

"I still need room for the presents, why didn't you just send them through the mail?" he asked.

"Hey, this is first time in years my whole entire family will be together," Lori said.

She closed the suitcase and sat down on it to hold it down while she locked it.

"Yeah, it will be nice to be in Royal Woods again," Bobby said.

"It's weird how most of my family moved away from there," Lori replied.

"Who's still there anyway?" Bobby asked.

"My Parents, Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa," she answered.

She handed him the suitcase; it was so heavy he almost fell over. He grunted as he carried it and left to put it to pack it away.

Lori walked down the hallway to another room in her house. The door was open a girl who was wearing black jeans, long sleeve yellow t-shirt and a black beanie on her head, with tuffs of her short dark hair poking out the front and sides. She was watching a Christmas movie on TV.

"Alanna," Lori called.

"Yes, Mom," Alanna said.

"You are supposed to be packing," Lori said.

"I finished already," Alanna said.

"Really?" Lori asked.

"Yep."

"Can I see your bag then?" Lori asked.

"Sure," Alanna said.

The eight-year-old jumped from her bed and grabbed her burgundy bag and gave it to her mother. Lori unzipped it. She looked inside and rooted around.

"2 pairs of jeans, Al?" Lori asked.

"I only need 3 pairs of jeans, those two and the ones I'm wearing," Al replied.

"Ugh, I guess you have enough socks, underwear, and shirts," Lori replied.

"Where are we staying, anyways?" Al asked.

"We are going to your uncle Lincoln and Aunt Paige's house," Lori said.

"Everyone isn't staying at the same house, are they?" Al asked.

"No, your aunt Leni's family, Aunt Luna and Sam, Lynn, and Lilly are staying at your grandparents, Lucy will be at Lisa's home, and Lola will be at a hotel," Lori answered.

"Surprised, Aunt Lola is not going to Lana's," Al replied.

Lori put the stuff back in the back, leaving her daughter's other stuff alone, re zipped it, and set it back on the floor.

"We're about to leave in 30 minutes, so get ready," Lori said.

"There's a chance of snow from Ohio to North Dakota this day before Christmas, we'll keep you updated on News Talk 99.9, now here's the traffic with Jeff," a woman on the radio said.

"Nice, a white Christmas," Bobby said.

He was waiting in the driver's seat of the family's large blue SUV. Alanna was in the back seat watching something on her tablet. Lori came running to the passenger door, he unlocked the doors and she came inside with a huff.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I was making sure everything was in check, so we don't come home to either a literally empty house or a burned down one," She replied.

"To be honest, I don't think robbers will take everything in the house," Alanna replied.

"Well, whatever," Lori said.

"Are you ready to go now, Babe?" he asked.

"Yep, ready boo boo bear," Lori said.

Alanna gagged.

"Oh, you'll find yourself someone soon and act the same way," Lori replied.

"I'm eight, too young for that stuff," Al quipped.

"OK, seatbelts on; this is going to be a long ride," Bobby said.

As they drove the change in cities showed a grayer sky, about an hour drive they entered Toledo. Al continued watching stuff on her tablet and Lori was texting on her phone to friends and family. Bobby took brief looks at his wife and daughter and rolled his eyes. He switched the radio to check the weather again.

"Robert Jones Paranormal Watch, weeknights at 11pm on News Talk 99.9. Now here's the weather: snow will be falling in around 20 minutes in the Toledo area, more snow is already falling north and as far Royal Woods, Michigan. Storms are moving south, south-east reading as far south as Findlay. Temperatures are currently in the upper 20's to lower 30's, it's 34 in Crandle, 31 in Toledo…" the radio said. Bobby switched back to the Christmas music.

"We are making good time; looks like the storm is coming this way," he said.

"Hope it doesn't get too bad," Lori said, "Uh oh, Lola has new boyfriend."

"It won't last long," Bobby said.

"Don't say that!" Lori replied.

"She dumped a guy because he clashed with her outfit," Bobby explained.

"That was literally a false story from a tabloid," Lori said.

"Do you know if Lynn is still with that guy?" Bobby asked, interested in his in-law's family gossip.

"I don't know, and I'm not asking," she said.

"I just don't want it to be awkward, like last time," he said.

"That was your fault."

"It was my fault; I didn't know your sister was divorcing?"

"Yes, at least she's not with that cheating jerk."

"Be honest, they were both cheating on each other."

Lori looked back at her daughter who was still watching her show and had headphones, not paying attention to the conversation. The sighed in relief and looked forward at the road seeing the white specs from the sky.

"I sometimes forget she's right there," Lori said.

"She's just like you, all focused on that tablet," Bobby said.

"We don't have that much in common," Lori replied.

Finally, they made it across the Ohio-Michigan border. The snow got more forceful and visibility shrank. The cars on the highway had to drive slowly. Alanna took a break from her tablet to notice the snow coming around the windows.

"Babe, could you check the weather on your phone?" he asked.

"There's snow and it looks like it's all the way up to Canada," she replied.

"It's like a winter wonderland out there," Al said.

"What's the next town, anyway?" Lori questioned.

"Monroe seems this drive will be longer than planned now," Bobby said.

"I'd rather us get there safely than quick," Lori replied.

A few miles up a car accident had now caused a long delay. Every car for the stretch going northbound was stuck in a standstill. Bobby ended up in a routine of looking at the gas gauge, the clock, and the cars Infront of him for any sort of movement.

"That was Neil Diamond here on Detroit's Christmas station, we are hearing of an accident on i-75 northbound, near Monroe, that's after another accident on I-75 near Southgate is being dealt with," the D.J said.

"Hey Lincoln, no we're stuck on this highway, we'll be there as soon as possible, don't wait up for us though," Lori said. "Yeah, send Paige and Landon my hello."

"It'll be alright, we'll make it," Bobby said.

When the cars were able to start moving again, the snow had accumulated, and visibility had gotten worse as it fell thicker. Alanna looked at her tablet and Lori looked nervously between her phone and the road.

"Bobby, we should find somewhere to stop; there's no way we are going to be able to stay here," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

They parked at parking lot to get bearing of where they were exactly.

"Do you think there's a bathroom?" Alanna asked.

"I'll be right back," Lori said to her husband.

"Don't get lost," Bobby said.

"We are only going to find a bathroom, and figure out where we are, I have my phone," Lori said.

He watched his wife and daughter walk through the wind and snow until they disappeared. "Walking in a winter wonderland," the song on the radio said. Must have been the ironic station. His phone started to ring.

"Hey Ronnie Annie," he said.

His sister had heard about the snow and wondered if he was seeing it; he honestly say that he could see the snow. She was spending Christmas with the family in Great Lakes City. He asked about the food and how things there were going, there was no mention from him about the weather.

"Love ya too, sis, talk to you later," he finished the call.

He looked at the clock and got worried. His daughter and wife were somewhere they could be 2 miles or 2 feet, he couldn't tell. "White out conditions have cause I-75 to be closed in parts," the voice on the radio said, "The snowstorm might get worse, it seems to have come out of nowhere."

There was a tap at the door, he looked over and saw Lori standing there. He unlocked the door. Alanna and Lori got into the vehicle.

"I was so worried about you two," Bobby said.

"I have good news, there's a motel up there, and due to the storm, some rooms were canceled, we can go in there," Lori said.

"That's good news, the highway is closed, and the storm is getting worse," Bobby said.

"Al, get your tablet and charger, I'm going to get a couple things, and we are going to the motel, "Lori said.

The family of three walked in the sense that they were moving their feet on the ground, the wind was heavy, snow limited their visibility, and none of them were wearing the right footwear.

Safely, they made it to a motel room. Lori called Lincoln and told him she wouldn't be able to make it after all.

"Will Santa find us?" Santa asked.

Bobby rubbed his daughter's head and smiled to give her some assurance.

"Don't worry, Santa is able to do anything," he said.

They didn't have any food and mostly just stayed in the motel room hoping the storm would at least slow down.

"We don't have milk and cookies for Santa," Al said.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Bobby said.

"Yeah, don't worry, sweetie," Lori said.

Alanna fell asleep, while the exhausted parents checked out a news broadcast to see if anything about the storm was going to change.

"I don't want her to be disappointed in the morning," Lori said.

"I'll get some of the gifts from the car later," Bobby said.

The whole family had ended up sleeping. The daughter in a bed, the couple on the floor with Bobby resting his head on Lori's stomach. Everyone had ended up sleeping in their clothes. This sleep was broken by a knock at the door. Bobby heard it and staggered himself awake. He looked at the clock it was 5am.

"Why would someone be knocking on that door, this early?' Lori asked.

"Maybe it's an emergency," Bobby replied.

Bobby opened the door where an overweight man with a grayish beard and hair on his head stood.

"Hey, my name is Chris, and I was doing some last-minute work, and was wondering is that blue Suburban, yours?" the man asked.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Bobby asked.

"There's nothing wrong, I was wondering if you folks were headin' somewhere before the storm?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we were trying to head towards Royal Woods, my wife's family is there," Bobby answered.

"Royal Woods, that's actually, on my route," Chris replied.

"Route?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I have a special client, I was going to deliver a car to, as a gift for his wife, but he called it off due to the storm. I still need to get to Royal Woods because my cousin and sick and I want to see her, that's why I took the job in the first place. So, if you are willing, I'll can take you and wife to Royal Woods and put your SUV on the trailer and go." Chris explained.

"Oh, my daughter is here too," Bobby replied.

"She can come too," Chris said.

"So, you really can give us a ride?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yeah, the roads are clear of vehicles, and I essentially have a plow," Chris said.

"Let me check with my wife."

"I heard him, that sounds literally too convenient," Lori replied.

"I know, and to show you this isn't some trick or scam, this is free of charge," Chris said.

"Come on, Babe, Christmas is made for these moments," Bobby said.

"Alright, but this guy better not mug us and leave us for dead during this trip," Lori said.

Alanna laid her head on her mother's lap as she slept in the backseat of the truck. Bobby was sitting in his SUV that was being pulled on the trailer. The trip took about 3 hours, which was longer than it would normally. There was about 3 inches of snow on the ground and snow glistened in the sunlight as it rose.

"This is a good place to stop," Lori said.

Alanna woke up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Well kind of," Lori said.

"I'm going to help get your vehicle off the trailer," Chris said.

"Mom, can I see?" Alanna asked.

"Sure, be careful and stay off to the side," Lori said.

Lori and Bobby hugged each other because they were separated for 3 hours, and they weren't even that far.

"Hey, uh thanks, Chris," Alanna said.

"You're welcome little miss, hope you have a Merry Christmas.," Chris said.

"Your truck is nice, that engine runs smooth, I thought red would be more your normal color, though," Alanna replied.

"Red?" Chris asked.

"Yeah and sorry we didn't have milk and cookies for you," she said.

"Ah, I see, well I had enough for the night," Chris replied.

"Thanks for your help, sorry about the whole mugging comment," Lori said.

Chris laughed, "It's fine, to be fair, I would have thought the same thing, if it was you," he said.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sure, seeing you folks happy is gift to me, Merry Christmas," Chris replied.

Chris got into truck and started it. He waved to the family and drove away. Lori, Bobby, and Alanna got in the family SUV and rode to Lincoln's house.

"Mom and Dad, you know who that was right?" Alanna asked.

"Yeah, Chris," Bobby said.

"I mean, that was Santa," Alanna said.

"Al, what makes you say that?" Lori asked.

"His name was Chris, like Chris Kringle and he granted my Christmas wish of getting to Uncle Lincoln's house," the girl explained.

Lori turned on the radio to hear some Christmas music during the drive to the in-law's home. "We're commercial free this Christmas Day, hope it's Merry and Bright; you have an excuse not to hit the roads today as most of the highway is still closed for clean up," the DJ said.

"The highway is closed?" Lori thought.

Both Santiago parents looked back at their daughter in the backseat, then at each other.


	15. Yes Darcy, there is a Santa Claus

Yep, wanted to give some background with what the other characters' lives were like a little. So, far I've done like 4 different Lincoln Parings.

Here I go, using side characters again! This time it's Darcy and I also did something a little fun. This character doesn't have a canon name, she's unnamed girl 1 on the Lincoln's Classmates page in the wiki, I've seen people use Brownie, but I wanted to use the character and make her be Darcy's sister for this story. So, I gave her the name Brianna. I hope you like this!

* * *

**_Story 15: Yes Darcy, there is a Santa Claus_**

_** Prompt/Premise:**__ Darcy feels lost about Santa Claus, it's up to her sister to help her_

Brianna was tasked with the responsibility of taking her younger sister home from school. She walked down the classroom to see if Darcy was ready to go. Darcy walked out of the classroom but didn't seem her usually upbeat self. At first, Brianna didn't think anything of it; Darcy could have had a long day of school. They got home and she still think anything of it. She worked on some homework and felt it was time for a snack.

"Darce, you want a snack?" she asked.

She walked to her sister's room and heard crying. Darcy was sitting in front of her bed and crying.

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked.

"Some bigger kids made fun of me for talking about Santa Claus," Darcy said, sniffling.

"Do you know who they were?" Brianna asked.

"I just know they were fourth graders," Darcy replied.

"Don't let them get to you."

"They said that Mommy and Daddy are the one that leave the presents."

"They leave some of the presents, but you've seen the extra ones from Santa, right?"

"So, there is Santa Claus?"

The older girl should have expected that question. She was eleven years old and her "belief" in Santa was gone. Her little sister was only four years old and she didn't want her to miss out on the fun. She put her hand on her sister's shoulder for comfort.

"Of course, there's a Santa Claus," she replied.

The next day, she was tasked with the same thing of picking up her younger sister. Once again, Darcy looked down cast.

"What's wrong, those kids bothered you again?", she asked.

"No, it's Lisa; she doesn't think Santa is real," Darcy replied.

"Who's Lisa? That girl with glasses and that speaks with the lisp?" she asked.

"No, she uses big words," Darcy replied.

"I thought she was your friend."

"Yeah, she is; I asked if she was excited that Santa was coming, and she said he wasn't real."

Brianna got the idea to take her sister to see Santa Claus, maybe that would cheer her up. It was a Saturday; the mall was packed with holiday shoppers and the line to Santa Claus was long. She was behind a familiar person, her classmate, Lincoln Loud.

"Hey Lincoln, what are you doing in line?" she asked.

"Oh Hey, Brianna, I'm taking my sisters to see Santa," Lincoln said, pointing at Lucy, Lola, and Lana.

"Yeah, that makes sense, I'm here with my sister," she said.

"You have a sister?" he asked.

"Yep, this is Darcy," Brianna replied.

"Hey Darcy, didn't know you were Brianna's sister," Lincoln said.

"You know my sister?"

"Yeah, she's my sister, Lisa's friend."

The line dwindled and finally, it was about to be Darcy's turn. Lucy was on Santa's lap giving her requests.

"Here's an idea, ask Santa something that you haven't ask Mom, Dad, or anyone else. That way, when it happens on Christmas Day, you'll know if he's real or not," Brianna suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Darcy exclaimed.

Darcy went up to Santa Claus and sat on his lap. Brianna watched as her sister talked to the kindly looking man. After a couple minutes, Darcy came back to her sister with a big smile on her face.

"Did you tell him what you wanted?" Brianna asked.

"Yep and now it's your turn," Darcy replied.

"Well, I think we should go now,' Brianna replied.

"I thought you believed in Santa Claus," Darcy said.

"I sent him a letter."

Then Brianna thought of her suggestion to Darcy.

"Alright, I'll be right back; don't go anywhere," she replied.

Brianna felt kind of funny walking up to Santa, she was glad Lincoln wasn't around. Or, anyone from her class for that matter.

"Hello there, you are tall one, aren't you?" Santa asked.

"Ugh well, yeah," She replied.

"So, what you like for Christmas?" he asked.

"Well, you know that girl you saw before me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"That's my sister, and she's having a hard time believing in Santa; so, I told her to tell you something that she hadn't told anyone else. Could you tell me what she said?"

"I take it you don't believe in me then?"

"No offense, I know you are a guy in a costume, I'm eleven years old, about be in sixth grade next year, probably getting my first training bra, and stuff; I think I'm too old to believe in a man who leaves stuff under the tree, using magic."

"Well, I promised Darcy that I couldn't repeat what she asked of me, I'm going to honor my promise, maybe you'll learn something too."

"But, Santa, man, I really don't want my sister to feel bad on Christmas morning!"

"Don't worry, she won't."

Brianna got off Santa's lap, defeated.

"Did you tell him what you wanted?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah," she replied in a downcast voice.

"Hey, isn't that your friend, Lance?" Darcy asked.

She got nervous, did Lance see her sitting on Santa's lap. She really hoped that the boy she liked didn't see her sitting on Santa's lap; there's no way she could live that down.

"Hey Brianna," he said.

"Hi Lance," she replied.

"Oh, how's this cutie?" he asked.

"This is my little sister, Darcy," she said.

"Hello, we just saw Santa," Darcy replied.

"That's good; I hope he brings you everything you want," Lance said.

"Brianna saw him too," Darcy said.

Brianna facepalmed.

"I understand, wanted to make your nervous sister feel better so, you showed her how it goes huh?" he whispered to Brianna.

"Huh? Yeah, that's it," Brianna replied.

The next day, she attempted to see Santa again, by herself. She noticed that this Santa was different than the one from the day before. She figured that the mall rotated Santas. While her sister was out, she looked around the room to see any clues for what Darcy could have asked Santa for.

"This is harder than I thought," she said.

Darcy came home and walked right to her room and saw her sister standing there frozen, like a deer in headlights.

"What are you doing, Brianna?" Darcy asked.

Brianna had to think quickly.

"Uh, I was… looking for… your gift that you got me, yeah!" she replied.

"You really are impatient, aren't you?" the younger sister asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'll now," Brianna replied.

"Wait! Do you want to play with me?" Darcy asked.

It was Christmas Eve; Brianna finished wrapping her gifts for her parents and sister and stuck them under the tree. Her family had a tradition of going out during the evening and caroling. Then, they came home had hot chocolate and watched a movie together. Brianna helped change her sister into pajamas and put her to bed.

"Santa's coming tonight, right?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, of course he is; you just have to get some sleep," Brianna answered.

Her thoughts drifted into thinking about the next morning and Darcy waking up, not seeing the thing she asked the mall Santa to bring her. She woke up in the middle of the night with those thoughts encircling her mind.

"Maybe, I should have been honest with her," she said.

She went to the family room where the Christmas stood, the lights were still on and blinking. It was a beautiful sight. That was the last thing she remembered, because she woke up on the couch. It was early morning, Christmas Day.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Darcy yelled.

Brianna rubbed her eyes, yawned, and got up from the couch.

"Brianna, you're up before me!" Darcy shouted.

"I guess I beat you."

"Merry Christmas, Brianna!"

"Merry Christmas, Darce."

Their parents got up, after Darcy had already woke them up. Brianna still had the worrying in her mind about her sister and wondering how her sister would feel when she doesn't find that gift under the tree. Darcy didn't seem to be scouting for it, she went little table where the tray with milk and cookies was, where an empty glass and tray stood. Brianna didn't take it to mean anything; only thinking that her parents may have eaten the cookies.

"Look at this, it's a gift from Lisa," Darcy said.

Brianna didn't want to get her parents concerned so, she opened a gift.

"Thanks, Mom," she said.

Eventually, all the gifts were opened. Brianna and Darcy's mother went to make breakfast, their father relaxed in a chair trying to get a little nap in.

"I'm sorry, your secret gift didn't come," The older sister said.

"You didn't see it?" Darcy asked.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah I asked Santa to get you something," Darcy replied.

"What was it?" Brianna asked.

"I guess, he didn't show up, you would have loved it," Darcy said, with a frown.

Brianna knelt to her sister's level and put her hands on each shoulder.

"That doesn't mean Santa doesn't exist; please don't be sad, your best sister a girl could have," Brianna said.

"Thanks Brianna, you're my favorite sister too," Darcy replied.

The girls' mother asked them to clean up the wrapping paper and trash before breakfast.

"Hey look, it's an unopened present," Darcy said.

"What, that's impossible?"

There was indeed a present wrapped in gold paper with silver ribbon. Brianna picked it up, looked around the box for a name label, and it read as: For Brianna, from Santa.

"It's for me," Brianna said.

"Open it, open it!" Darcy said.

Brianna tore open the paper and dropped the box in surprise.

"Wow! It's the Stevenson Gold Sneakers," she said, "These have been sold out for months!"

She took them out of the box and put them on.

"They fit!"

"Look, there's a card," Darcy replied.

Brianna looked at the card her sister handed her, and it read "It's hard to believe in what you don't know or see; thankyou for trying to help another keep her faith."

"Is this what you asked that Santa guy to get?" Brianna asked.

"Yep, you really wanted them; I saw Mommy and Daddy feel bad they couldn't find them for you, so I did what you said and asked Santa for something nobody else knew or could get," Darcy explained.

"Thank you so much," Brianna said.

"You're welcome; so, Is there a Santa Claus?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, Darcy there is a Santa Claus," Brianna said.

Maybe there was a Santa Claus in this story, it could have been the man himself, or the spirit of the man in Darcy's own thoughts of kindness.

* * *

**_ There will be story posted on Sunday, so stay tuned for that! _**


	16. Eight Nights

Since tonight (depending on when you are reading this) is the first night Hanukkah, here's a detour in the Christmas tales with Hanukkah. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Story 16: Eight Nights _**

_**Prompt/Premise: ** Lola learns about Hanukkah_

It was the end of the Little Miss holiday pageant; Lola was dressed like a Christmas tree with green garland and sparkling lights. In her hands she was holding a trophy, a new Crown on her head, and a gold sash.

"Congratulations on your win," said her rival and runner up, Lindsay Sweetwater.

"Thank you, I know I was good, but you put on a good show, I guess," Lola in her usual prideful way, "What was with that candle thing? "

"That was my menorah." Lindsey said.

"your what? "Lola asked.

"Menorah, it's for Hanukkah," Lindsey explained.

"I've heard of that, it's like eight days of presents right?" Lola questioned.

"It's not really about that…" Lindsey said.

Then Lindsey thought up an idea.

"You should come over to my house tomorrow night, for the first night of Hanukkah," she said.

"This isn't some trick, is it?" Lola asked.

"No, who invites someone over to trick them?" Lindsey asked.

"Uhh, do I have to bring anything?" Lola asked.

"Just yourself," Lindsey said.

Rita and Lindsey's mother talked about their daughters getting together the next night and everything was a go.

The next evening rang Lola on Lindsey's doorbell. Lindsey answered the door, Lola was surprised by Lindsey's appearance. The girl was wearing pink t-shirt and red sweatpants, no makeup, and her hair wasn't done in any special way.

"Hey Lola," Lindsey said, "You, didn't have to get so dressed up, you know?"

"Dressed up, this his how I normally…" Lola started to say.

"You mean, you always wear makeup, gowns, gloves, and tiara?"

"I always like to look my best."

"Once I get home, the pageant wear can't be off soon enough, anyway, come in."

Lola looked around the Sweetwater home, it looked like a normal house. A couch, TV, stereo, stuff like that. She did notice that there was a white Christmas tree in the corner by the window, all lit up with pink and white lights.

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas or something," Lola replied.

"We do, I'm part Jewish, my Dad's side celebrates Christmas," Lindsey explained.

The smell of fried food was spread through the house. Lindsey's father was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey Dad, Lola's here," Lindsey said.

"Hello there, nice to see my Lindsey's pageant buddy, here," he said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sweetwater," Lola said.

An older woman was reading a book in a chair.

"Grandma Roselyn," Lindsey called.

"Yes, my dear," the woman said.

"This is Lola Loud; she's visiting to learn more about Hanukkah," Lindsey replied.

"Nice to meet you, not sure why she hides her face behind so much make up," she said.

"Grandma don't hurt her feelings," Lindsey said.

"So, you want to learn about Hanukkah, you aren't of the faith, I take it?" Roselyn said.

"No," Lola replied.

"Then, I think we time, sit girls, Infront of my chair, I shall tell you the story of Hanukkah," Roselyn said.

Lindsey sat crossed legged and Lola folded her legs at the knees and sat up.

"It was a long time, long before even I was born. The Jewish people were scattered under the Greeks, they were still allowed to practice their faith and go to the temple. Then a new different king came in and he decided that they should worship his god, instead. Of course, many didn't take that laying down." The woman told.

She sniffed the air.

"You should flip those over now, dear!" she yelled.

"I'm on my third batch, mother!" a voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Just don't want you to burn them; do you need my help?"

"No, just continue what you are doing."

She continued with her story, interrupting every while to comment on something.

"…After they won, they had to cleanse the temple from the Greek gods. They also needed oil, oil was used for lighting, because they didn't have fancy electricity and the sort. They needed the right kind of oil, took a long time to make, and they had enough for one day, but somehow, it lasted eight days. We remember this miracle with these eight days," the woman said.

Lindsey's mother came out of the kitchen with a couple bowls and set them on the dining room table.

"Lindsey, could you get the sour cream and cheese out of the fridge, for me?" she asked.

"Sure, Mom," Lindsey said.

"Hello, Lola, I'm glad you are joining us tonight," Lindsey's mother said.

"Nice seeing you too, Mrs. Sweetwater," Lola replied.

Roselyn got up from the chair and looked over the food on the table. She had a big smile on her face.

"Fancy girl, come here," she called for Lola.

"Good, this is traditional Hanukkah food, latkes, they are made from potatoes, and fried in oil, to remember the miracle," she explained.

Lola looked on at the food.

"We also have a lot of dairy, because of Judith, you know that story, do you?" Roselyn replied.

"I think she's too young for that story," Mr. Sweetwater replied.

"Oh, she's seen more in her fairy tales and network television, than that story, they're old enough to hear about it," Roselyn said.

The family and Lola sat down and ate dinner. Next up, was to light the menorah.

"But First, we bless those who aren't with us; both those who aren't on this world anymore, or not in this house. To my dear husband, I still miss you, to my dear son, hope you are having a good Hanukkah," Roselyn said.

"To my, brother, and my in-laws, may they be safe," Lindsey's mother replied.

"You have anyone, you want blessed, Fancy Girl?" Roselyn asked.

"I guess my sisters, my brother, my parents, my pop-pop, and great-aunt," Lola replied.

"Now, I hold this candle and light it," Lindsey's mother replied.

"Then, we light this first candle," Roselyn said.

"Alright, everyone holds hands as we give the blessing," Lindsey's mother said.

Lola held Lindsey's hand on her right, and Lindsey's father on her left. While Roselyn gave the blessing. The menorah had two candles lit with one being in the center and one on the far right. Roselyn grabbed her purse and took out her wallet.

"Lindsey, dear," she called.

She gave her granddaughter some Hanukkah money. Then she gave a little bit to her daughter and son-in-law.

"Fancy Girl, here you go, Happy Hanukkah," she said.

She even gave Lola some money.

"I'm glad you were wiling to learn about traditions, and so respectful too, I'm glad to have you, though, you look pretty enough; and don't need all that make up on your face."

They played with the dreidel, where Lindsey won the most candy.

"Maybe we should play with money," Roselyn joked.

"Oh, mom," Lindsey's mother said.

"It's that time!" Roselyn said.

"Yep, I'll be right back as well," Lindsey's father said.

"Me three," Lindsey's mother said.

"What are they doing, now?" Lola asked.

"They're getting the gifts," Lindsey explained.

"So, there were presents, after all," Lola said.

"They aren't major or anything, I get anything really good on Christmas," Lindsey said.

"Do you get one each night?" Lola asked.

"Yep, my parents usually exchange a gift only on the first night, because they'll give each other something else on Christmas," Lindsey said.

Lindsey's mother gave her gifts to her husband, mother, and daughter first. Then she smiled at Lola and handed her a gift as well.

"I thought, I'd get you one too, since Lindsey was so happy to have you come over," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sweetwater," Lola said.

Lindsey opened her gifts: a scarf from her parents, and a locket from her grandmother. Lola opened hers, which was a bright pink scarf.

"Thanks, this is such a great scarf!" Lola said.

"You're welcome," Mr. Sweetwater said.

"Hey Lola, your father is on his way to pick you up," Lindsey's mother said.

"So, you guys do this for eight nights?" Lola asked.

"Yep, though we play different games and eat slightly different food; you're invited to come around tomorrow," Lindsey's mother answered.

"Really, uh, could I bring someone?" Lola asked.

"Sure."

"Fancy Girl, seems you enjoyed our company, will be nice to see you on my final day," Roselyn said.

"Grandma's going to visit my uncle, for the rest of Hanukkah," Lindsey explained.

"Anything to get a break from cold Michigan," the woman quipped.

Lola got ready for bed, which was a longer process than most. Her twin sister, Lana, was already in bed waiting for their turn to have a story read to them.

"So, you actually had a good time with Lindsey Sweetwater?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, it's strange, I didn't think I would," Lola replied.

"Maybe, it's because you put your attention on the competition, you thought of her as your enemy," Lana explained.

"That reminds me; would you like to come with me tomorrow? I'm going back," She asked.

"Do, I have to bring anything? Lana asked.

"Maybe, we should bring some small gifts," Lola said.

Lola and Lana arrived at the Sweetwater house and were welcomed in by Lindsey. Lindsey's father was watching a game show, there was the smell of fried food going through the house.

"You remember me, right?" Lana asked Lindsey.

"Oh yeah, you're that girl that won the pageant wearing overalls and making fart noises with your arm pits," Lindsey answered.

"Yep that's me, and I'm surprised to see you aren't all dressed up," Lana said.

"I don't wear that stuff all the time," she answered.

"We brought you some gifts, too," Lana said.

"Well, I'll open them later," Lindsey said.

Roselyn was also watching the game show and answering the questions along with the contestants.

"Lana, you should meet my family," Lindsey said.

She grabbed Lana's arm and walked over to her father first.

"Hey Dad, Lola's back, and she brought her twin sister, Lana," she replied.

"Oh hey, Lana, are you the older twin or the younger twin?" he asked.

"Older, sir," she said.

"Nice to meet you, welcome to our home," he replied.

Next, they walked over to Roselyn.

"Grandma Roselyn, I want you to…" She was cut off

"Hmm, you changed your clothes, and washed off that makeup, Fancy Girl, nice to see you again," Roselyn replied.

"Grandma, this is Lana, Lola's twin sister," Lindsey said.

"Oh, she has a twin, sorry about the confusion," Roselyn said.

"It's alright, Ma`am," Lana said.

"Have you heard the Hanukkah story?" Roselyn asked.

"I think I've seen a special on TV," Lana said.

"Oh, you've not heard it the way I tell it, come with me, to the chair," Roselyn said.

While, Roselyn was telling Lana the story, Lindsey took Lola on a tour of the house. Lindsey's room was different from the room Lola and Lana shared. She had a large bed, a TV, and a bookshelf. There was also her collection of stuffed animals.

"You collect stuffed animals, too?" Lola asked.

"Not really, they're here as gifts from the past few birthdays, holidays, and stuff. I do have my favorite though, over there," Lindsey said.

"Oh," Lola replied.

She saw Lindsey's closet, which had a mixture of her pageant wear and normal day to day wear.

"You don't have to share your room, do you?" Lola asked.

"I'm an only child, kind of wonder how it would be like to have a sister," Lindsey said.

"You can borrow any of mine, or even my brother," Lola joked.

"You know, you kind of scared me; but you don't seem as scary," Lindsey said.

Lola rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess, I let my competitive side get to me; sorry about that," Lola said.

"You are really good at what you do, I'm always impressed," Lindsey said.

"There you guys are, um, it's dinner time," Lana replied.

"How was the story?" Lindsey asked.

"Your grandma is cool, she also told me about this lady named Judith who…" Lana started to say.

"Uh, let's hurry," Lola said.

After the second night was over, Lola and Lana went home. The two sisters got ready for bed.

"That was a fun evening," Lana replied.

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me," Lola said.

"So, are you and Lindsey friends now, or something, you two seemed to be getting along?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I think we are, it was nice getting to know her," Lola said.

"That's kind of funny," Lana replied.

"What's funny?" Lola asked.

"It's like a Hanukkah Miracle, that you ended up making nice with Lindsey Sweetwater," Lana said with a laugh.

"Very funny, Lana."


	17. A Friend we meet

Yeah, not sure anyone on the show is , would be interesting then they could do a Hanukkah special

Brightburn : I'll see what I can do

Yeah I think I have seen that before; may have gotten the idea from that subconsciously.

Yeah, I wanted them to get along for a story

Like a little sweet present opening

anyway, to today's story.

One of the earliest things suggested was a story with Stella and Ronnie Anne meeting, I liked the idea, but was kind of hard pressed on what to write about connecting with Christmas as well. I did think of an idea and this is it, I may in the future do a story with these two. I hope you like. And Merry Christmas Eve Eve.

* * *

**_Story 17: A friend we meet _**

**_ Prompt/Premise: Ronnie Anne and Stella (it's around Christmas)_**

It was a couple days before Christmas and Ronnie and her brother, Bobby, were in Royal Woods. The older brother was planning a special night for his girlfriend, Lori, for Christmas. He brought Ronnie Anne with him because, she wanted to see the old town they used to live in. After a couple hours, of being with Bobby's boring to her activities she wanted to cut loose.

"Hey, do I really need to be here?" She asked.

"But I love spending the day with my little sister," Bobby said.

"It would be easier for you to plan for Lori without me," Ronnie Anne replied.

"I guess, your right; meet me at the Loud house before dark, alright?" Bobby said.

"Gotcha," Ronnie Anne said.

The girl walked through the mall looking around. It was packed with busy holiday travelers, looking for a deal. She avoided most of the people and stopped at a skate store that had a display of their new boards. In her distraction, she walked to the right and bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh, Sorry," she said.

"It's alright," the other person said.

Ronnie Anne looked, seeing a tall dark-skinned girl wearing an open black jacket, a shirt with a red star on it, and a black skirt, green sneakers. She had long black hair with pieces sticking up in the back.

"Have I seen you before?" this girl asked.

"Not, that I know of, I did use to live here until a few months ago," Ronnie Anne said.

"I just moved here about 3 months ago," Stella answered.

"Then I don't think we've met before," Ronnie Anne said.

"Sorry, you just seemed familiar somehow," Stella replied.

"No worries," Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey, I know this might sound weird; but would you like to hang out? It's more fun to go around this place with someone by your side," Stella replied.

"I guess, that might fun, I'm Ronnie Anne, by the way," Ronnie Anne answered.

"That name does sound familiar, "Stella said, "My name is Stella."

The two girls walked, Ronnie Ann following Stella. They ended up going to some electronics store. It looked like it sold more parts than new electronics. Ronnie Anne didn't know why they were at this place.

"Stella! So nice to see you, are you ready to get that new hard drive?" the man behind the counter asked.

"No today, Chuck, I'm here for that old gaming system in you had," Stella replied.

"The Ryyan 214?" Chuck asked.

"Yep, it will be great for my Dad's Christmas gift," Stella replied.

"You know it doesn't fully work, right?" Chuck said.

"That's alright, it has parts that work, correct?" She asked.

"Let me guess, you are going to use it to fix another one?" he asked.

"Yep, then my Dad can have fun playing some of his old favorite games," she said.

"Let me get it," Chuck said.

Ronnie Anne looked around the store, wondering how someone sold anything at place like it. Chuck came back holding a white and gray box, an old gaming system.

"Do you need the controllers?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good on those, how much?" Stella asked.

"Thirty-Tree Ninety-Five," he said.

"Any way we can get that down to say twenty-five?

"How about I throw in the extra controllers, free?"

"How about twenty-seven dollars?"

"Best deal, I can give you is thirty dollars and seventy-five cents; no free controllers."

"Twenty-seven, seventy-five, or I walk."

"Pretty shrewd for a child, and you are a good customer; I have the Christmas spirit, I'll give to you for twenty-four dollars, and the controllers thrown in."

"Great doing business, Chuck."

"Just don't go around saying I'm soft."

"Of course not."

She handed him the money and he bagged the merchandise. The two girls walked out of the store.

"That was awesome," Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks, I learned that from my Uncle, and Chuck's a good guy," Stella replied.

"Do you really know how to fix that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep, I take things apart and put them back together all the time, I even put together my computers," she said.

"I couldn't do that," Ronnie Anne said.

"You must be in to skateboarding; we met when you were looking at the skate shop," Stella replied.

"Yeah, are you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I haven't done it before," she replied.

"Hey, you should give it a try; I could show you," Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't have a board and gear."

"Dang it, I forgot it in my brother's car, anyway."

Stella looked at her phone to reply to a text.

"Hey, Ronnie, do you like video games?" Stella asked.

"Yeah! We aren't play on that thing, are we?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, a couple friends invited me over to play games in a couple hours, mind, If I ask if you can join?"

"Uh, sure," Ronnie Anne replied.

"They are boys, hope that doesn't bother you," Stella said.

"No, I have some friends who are boys; and I live with my cousins, most of them are boys," Ronne Anne said.

"Cool, but we still have time to do something else," Stella replied.

They decided to leave the mall and go to Flip's.

"Stella, what's your favorite Flippie? I'm buying," Ronnie Anne asked.

"I like watermelon lime," Stella replied.

"Hey, I have a friend who likes that flavor," Ronnie Anne replied.

The sidewalks were full of people doing last days of shopping. The two girls walked through this crush. A lot of people were from out of town, looking for deals, and what not.

"Look Ronnie, there's the wig store," Stella said with excitement

"Ugh," was call Ronnie Anne could muster as Stella pulled her.

The wig shop wasn't as busy as the other stores.

"What are we doing here?" Ronnie Annie asked.

"Trying on the wigs," Stella said.

"What?"

"It's fun, look try this one on."

Stella plopped a red curly haired wig on Ronnie Anne's head.

"You look like Annie, or Ronnie Annie," Stella joked.

Stella tried on a bring green wig. Ronnie Anne started laughing.

After a couple hours, Stella and Ronnie Anne finished looking around Royal Woods and were going to Stella's friend's house. Ronnie Anne thought the street they were on looked familiar, she doubted herself a little. That was until she saw a familiar house.

"You know Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes, wait, you know him?" Stella asked.

"He's my friend," they both said at the same time.

They laughed.

"That's where I heard about you before, you that Ronnie Anne, he talks about you often," Stella said.

"I should have realized; he talks about you a lot too," Ronnie Anne said.

"It was nice to meet you," Stella said.

"Same here," Ronnie Anne said.


	18. The First Christmas

I couldn't not do a Christmas Story related to THE Christmas story, so that's what this is. It's really only very loosely related but yes. Also called "How many Loud House Characters can I fit into just over 1.8 thousand words?" I hope you enjoy it.

It's Christmas Eve, so I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas Eve! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_Story 18: The First Christmas _**

_** Prompt/ Premise:**__ A poor orphaned shepherd girl is visited by an angel and follows a famous star_

A poor orphaned shepherd girl named Mollie was laying in the field in the cool evening. She was watching her sheep. That's when it happened, she saw distinctive star in the sky. It was noticeable to her as it seemed to have a brighter glow and seemed to call to her. She made sure her sheep were in their barn, as she figured maybe the star was warning her of an impending storm. Then, there was a loud boom.

"Do not be afraid," a voice said.

"Uh, yeah that sounds like a reason no to have a fear," Mollie replied.

She saw an angel girl. She had short hair and was adorned in purple. The light made it look like day had come in the night.

"Who…are…. you?" Mollie asked.

"I'm Luna, here to tell you a message," Luna said.

"A message for me, a poor orphaned shepard girl?" Mollie questioned.

The angel grabbed a guitar and started to sing.

"The star, the star, you see in the distance, I bring you good news. For in the town of Bethlehem there is a child born. This child is the one who was promised to be born. A Savior is born," Luna sang.

"Can I ask, what do you want of me?" Mollie asked.

"Dude just go visit baby," Luna said.

"But my sheep, I live by myself, and nobody else is around to take of them," Mollie said.

"Then, you will be helped, worry not," Luna said.

Mollie packed up some belongings and asked the angel one more question.

"Which way to do I go?" she asked.

"Just follow the star," Luna said.

On her journey, she saw other shepherds. There was a group of six of riding donkeys and following the star. She walked to them.

"Hey girl, are you following yonder star?" a red-haired shepherd asked.

That's confusing since half of them had red hair, but this one was named Liam.

"Uh, yes I am," she said.

"Are you planning to walk there, it's a long journey?" Liam asked.

"Oh, I don't any beast of burden to ride upon, because I'm only a poor orphaned shepherd girl " Mollie replied.

"That's fine, you can ride with one of us," said Clyde.

"Let us introduce ourselves, we mustn't be rude," Lincoln said.

"This is Rusty, Liam, Zach, Clyde, I'm Lincoln and this is my wife Stella," he said.

"You're married, aren't you like eleven?" she asked.

"You mean you aren't married, wow, what's wrong with you?" Zach asked.

"If your looking, I'm free," Rusty said.

"I can see why, I'll ride with Clyde, he seems the least creepy of you four," she said.

They continued their journey to the town of Bethlehem. The journey took days, as they had to drive by night to the star. In one of the towns on the way they stopped during the day. There were people selling wares to folks. A short boy, with long brown hair, wearing green was running around to get attention of folks.

"I'm telling you that the night's star has arrived and that means the savior is born," he said.

"Not this again, stop acting so smart, you really annoying," a man said.

Mollie had found the boy sitting down, crestfallen that not one body listened to him. She wondered was wrong with the child, and she tapped his shoulder. She had asked him, what was the problem? His answered amazed her; he was talking of the star she was following, so far.

"That's the star, I've been following," she said.

"Really, you are heading towards Bethlehem?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Allow me to make a proposal, wait, you are married?" he asked.

"Why do people around her keep trying to have an eleven-year-old girl married?" she questioned in anger.

"My apologizes, I was only asking as, I'm a male and don't want intrude if you were married," he said.

"Oh, well go on then," she said.

"Might, I come with thee?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't have my own donkey to ride upon," she replied.

"I shall provide transportation," he said.

"Well, that sounds good," Mollie said.

"Great! I shall board you in my home and you shall get some rest before our night's journey," the boy said.

"Thank you, kind sir," she replied.

"And yes, my name is Levi, what is yours?" he asked.

"It's Mollie," she answered.

She went to sleep in one of his rooms. Time ticked on as it does, and she woke up. She didn't know what she was to do. She sat waiting, maybe for Levi to see her. 30 minutes time passed.

"You've awoken, that's great!" Levi said.

"Yeah, you look like you've been sleeping as well," she said.

"This is true, hurry up, I've got something to show you," he replied.

Levi showed Mollie the stuff he prepared for the journey. They ate together and started off for the night, following the star. Levi had made a cart that held them as it was pulled by oxen. Days and Nights continued.

"We three kings of orient are, following yonder star."

Mollie saw three men riding camels. They were kings from the east, Levi told her by looking at their clothing. They had set up camp for the day. Mollie and Levi set up their camp nearby. Levi thought it was a good idea to go and visit the kings.

"Why are a shepherd girl and some short fellow coming over here?" asked one of the kings.

"Be nice, Chandler; we are quite interesting to approach," Lance said.

"Hello, Shepard Girl and Nymph, why do you approach us?" Trent asked.

"Nymph, this is not a fantasy world," Levi said.

"Are you guys following the star?" Mollie asked.

"Why, yes, we are, the legendary tale of a birth of a king," Chandler said.

"That's what we are doing," Mollie sad.

"How did you find out about the babe?" Chandler asked.

"It came out in my studies of history," Levi replied.

"Ah, a scholar, you might be interested in our works, then," Trent said.

"An angel told me," Mollie said.

They looked at the girl with a strange look. Was she crazy? An angel? Lance was interested in this story.

"Mind telling me more?" he asked.

Levi and Trent went over to his scholars to look over their maps and charts. Mollie talked with Lance about the angel. He had a deep interest in figures like angels and wished he could have met one. Chandler asked both Levi and Mollie to join him in a feast.

"This is my wife, Ronnie Anne, she makes great food," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Mollie said.

"Yes, salutations," Levi replied.

During the day, Mollie and Levi slept to gain their rest for the night ride. After some time, they had gotten used to sleeping in the day, and wandering at night. During the night rides, Levi took notes of the events and people he saw. They saw a couple who were following the star.

"Hello, my name is Jordan, and this my brother Jordan, and we were wondering if you two liked music?" Jordan asked.

"Wait, you both are brother and sister, but have the same name?" Mollie asked.

"In this story we do," Boy Jordan said.

"Our father wasn't a well man," Girl Jordan said.

"Is this music for money?" Levi asked.

"'Tis that, sir, we gained a lot from this trip, it's truly a miracle, like the birth," Girl Jordan said.

"I'm just a poor, orphaned, hopefully still have sheep, shepherd girl," Mollie said.

"Does that mean, you aren't bringing a gift to the babe?" Boy Jordan asked.

Mollie didn't realize she was to bring a gift. She did hear the kings talking about bringing a gift. What could she bring?

"No worries, we have both gifts to bring," Levi said.

"What really?" she whispered.

"I thought to bring gifts," he replied.

"You really are a genius," Mollie replied.

After the Jordans sang their song, Levi paid them, and they went their way. They made it to the town of Bethlehem. Mollie had never seen such a place before. It was sunrise when they had made it, so they couldn't follow the star anymore.

"Levi, maybe we should ask someone," Mollie said.

"I guess we could, I'd rather wait for the star, but we might beat the crowd" Levi said.

"Hey, look over there, maybe they'll know," Mollie said.

There four who looked like quadruplets. Two girls one was in a blue dress the other was in a pink dress, and two boys who were wearing red and a darker shade of blue robes.

"Excuse us, we have a question for you," Levi said.

"Yes?" asked the pink girl.

"We were wondering if you knew where the newborn baby was," Mollie replied.

"You're in luck, we're on our way now," said the blue boy.

"This isn't a trick is it?" Levi asked.

"Nah, we're going to do it for free; it'd seem wrong to ask for money to visit the special child," the red boy asked.

"I'm Lola, by the way, these are my brothers and sister, Lexx, Leif, and Lana," the pink girl said.

"I'm a drummer boy," said Leif.

Levi and Mollie followed the four to the spot where the baby was said to be with his parents.

"They moved him out of a stable a couple weeks ago, they're staying in our uncle's house," Lexx said.

"Aunt Leni, there's visitors for the baby again," Leif said.

"It's nighttime already? It's so bright still," Leni said.

"No, Aunt Leni, they want to see him in the daytime," Lola said.

"That's different, but alright, have them come in," she said.

Mollie and Levi walked inside the home. Leni asked them to sit down around a table for some lunch.

"I'll be back, to ask the family if they are prepared for visitors," she said.

Another girl walked into the room holding a tray.

"Hello, would you like a cookie?" she asked.

"What's a cookie?" Levi asked.

"It's a new treat, I think, they're good with dates," she said.

"Are you related to them?" Mollie asked.

"Nah, miss, I'm a servant here," she replied.

"What's your name?" Mollie asked.

"Well they call me Cookie, that's why I call these things cookies," she replied.

Eventually, Leni came back and told Mollie and Levi they could see the newborn baby. They followed Leif and Lana to the room where the new family was staying. They're names were Mary and Joseph. Mollie and Levi kneeled before the child. They were quiet, as to not cause him any discomfort.

"I bring the gift of the knowledge I have collected," Levi said.

He put a bundle of scrolls in front of the basanite.

"I bring a gift of some silver, thanks to Levi, for I am a poor, orphaned, shepherd girl, who hopes her sheep are still there, and I didn't have a gift at first, but I hope this gift is good," Mollie said.

The baby smiled. Levi did want comment on how the baby must be special as most babies don't smile until much later living, but he chose not to in respect. And thus, they saw what became known as the tradition and holiday of Christmas, a history that lives on to this day.


	19. A Fox Christmas Story

Here's a short story, lightly very lightly based off "A Christmas Story" a movie I love, and am watching right now for the marathon. Anyway, Also using the Fox quints. I had to make up some names for 3/5 of them only Pam and Stevie had names. I hope you like. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and thanks for reading these stories, if you are wondering about days after Christmas, well they are kind of Christmas right? So they're will be a few more stories, maybe a New Year's story, before wrapping up. Once again, Merry Christmas!

* * *

_**Story 19: A Fox Christmas Story**_

_**Prompt/Premise: Lightly based on "A Christmas Story" Pam Fox wants a B.B gun / short story.**_

She poured herself reading the advertisements, she drooled at store windows looking at the item, her mind was focused it so much, she wrote an essay about it. Pam Fox was one a set of five children, they were quintuplets. She was the only girl of the five children, not that meant anything. She had brown hair like her brothers, it was just longer and two curly puff balls for pigtails. Her ears were pierced. She wore a pink vest over a white top, blue jeans, and pink boots. Most of this were for her parents' benefit, pink wasn't her favorite color, it was a color her parents picked for her because they color coded all their children. The next eldest's, Stevie's, color was white, next was Tyler he wore red, Xander wore green, and Zach was blue. Her shirts were normally white, but she could do any color, just had to have pink with it. She and her brothers were what some would say were extreme, they liked playing rough, and rough games were there thing. Wrestling, hockey, boxing, what have you. So, what Pam wanted for Christmas wasn't a surprise.

"What would you like for Christmas?" her mother asked her, one December morning.

"I'd like a Red Ryder B.B gun," she replied, as if it was a natural response.

"No, you'll shoot your eye out," her mother would reply.

"Cool, would she get an eye patch?" Tyler asked.

"I want an eye patch; can she shoot my eye out?" Zach asked.

"Get ready for school," was all the woman could reply.

The nine-year-old set her mind on really wanting a B.B gun for Christmas. She thought of fighting off criminals who dare think to attack the Fox house. She wrote a paper on it, but the grade she achieved was only a C+. She felt bad, she didn't think the writing was a little bad and needed improvement, she literally thought that her teacher was against the idea of getting what she wanted for Christmas. Then she got the idea to ask Santa Claus.

"Ho, Ho, Ho; what do you want?" this Santa wasn't a very personable Santa.

"I.. I don't know," she said.

It was like her mind was erased.

"How about a nice doll," he said.

"Yeah a doll," she replied.

When Santa rolled his eyes and wanted to hurry along the process, he picked her up and moved to the slide and pushed her down, but she had remembered and clung to top.

"I hate dolls! I want a Red Ryder B.B gun," she said.

"You'll shoot your eye, out," Santa said as he pushed her down the slide.

All the events and days led to the big day itself, she woke up and looked out the window at the beautiful new coat of snow on the ground and trees. She woke up her brothers and trudge ran down the stairs. Pam looked around to see if there was a present that looked like it could be a gun. Through, the large number of gifts they tore through them all. She was happy to get most of them but was slightly disappointed that her dream didn't come true.

"Mom, Aunt Millie did it again, "Tyler said.

The great-aunt on the mother's side seemed to always make the mistake that all the quintuplets were girls. She had given each of the kids, princess dresses; she did remember the color scheme for each child, on the other hand. Mrs. Fox may have tried subtlety tried telling her aunt that she was mistaken, but she never outright told her.

"Don't worry, you don't have to wear them," Mr. Fox said.

The quints, had fallen asleep on the floor, minus Pam who had rested her head on her father's lap.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Did you get everything you want?" her father asked.

"Sort of," she replied.

"Sort of? Well that's how thing are, maybe next year," he replied.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hey what's that over there?" he asked.

She popped her head up and looked.

"What's where?" she asked.

"Over there by the closet door," he asked.

She got up and walked to the door. There was a gift, and it was for her. She tore open the paper and saw. Yes, her dream had come true! She had gotten a B.B gun.

"Where'd that come from?" Her mother asked her father.

"Oh, Santa brought it," her father said.

"Really?" she asked.

"I had one when I was kid," he said.

"Can I play with it?" Pam asked.

"Fine, put on your coat and boots, and go outside, and be careful," he mother said.

She went outside, her father had a big grin on his face as he watched her pretend, she was playing cops and robbers. It was her favorite gift in the history of gifts. Many years later, she still keeps it and plays with it every once in a while.


	20. Sleigh Ride

Happy 2nd day of Christmas, or Boxing Day or whatever you want to call it! Hope your Christmases were good. Anyway, I have a story called "Chandler in Love" taking place in a universe where Chandler is in Love with Linka, Today's story fits with that, but I didn't want to mess up the continuity of that story so, it's here. I' hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Story_**_ 20: Sleigh Ride_**

**_Prompt/Premise: Chandler takes Linka out on a sleigh ride_**

Linka got up from bed and got dressed in a long-sleeved orange shirt, jeans, a skirt over her jeans, a scarf, and coat. She ran downstairs to the pile of the family boots and grabbed her brown ones from it. It was the day before Christmas, the Loud house was busy with everyone doing their own Christmas things. Rita was finishing her decorating, Lynn Sr. was cooking etc. There was a ring at the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Linka sung.

There behind the door was Chandler, the red head had a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas eve, Linka," he said.

"Hey Chandler, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The boy rubbed the back of his head, slightly nervously before he asked his question.

"I wanted to ask if you, I mean, I wanted, My Dad rented a sleigh ride, and I was wondering if you would like to take a ride with me, I mean if you want to," he said.

"A real sleigh with a horse?" Linka asked.

"Yep, there's a guy who guides it and stuff," he said.

"That sounds like fun, uh, yeah sure, let me tell my parents first," she replied.

Chandler stood at the door waiting for her to come back. He wasn't shivering because it was cold. He had at least worked up the nerve to ask her to ride with him; he could figure out how he still got so nervous around her, but he always did. She came back out, her warm smile made him feel always good inside.

"Yeah, my parents said I could go!" she said with excitement.

"I'm glad, we are going to have fun," Chandler said.

"Are any of your other friends joining us?" Linka asked.

"Huh? Uh, nah, everyone is busy, I guess, Christmas Eve and stuff," he replied.

"Oh yeah."

She followed Chandler to the sleigh it was one a person would see in a card of a classic Christmas. It was a red sleigh, there were two horses hooked to the front, and a man wearing a trench coat with a suit underneath, and a top hat.

"It's alright to talk to the horses, right?" Linka asked the man.

"Sure, do you want to feed them?" he asked.

"I get to feed them?" she asked.

"Sure," the man replied.

The white-haired girl took off her glove and petted the horse on the nose. Chandler was amused at how she was interacting with the creatures as she gave them horse biscuits.

"Are you ready to go?" he eventually asked.

"Yep, where are we going?" she asked.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"We should go to the park," was her response.

Chandler helped into the sleigh and she grabbed his arms to help him in. They rode through the neighborhood then through the roads around town. The streets were covered in fresh snow and the blue sky and sun made the snow look like crystals. Even with the sun, it was still below freezing. Linka had a large smile and her eyes seemed to beam looking at the sights. Everything that was just normal locations were somewhat more impressive from a horse-drawn sleigh.

"Would you like some lunch?" Chandler asked.

"You brought food?" she asked.

"Yep, here's a lunch box full of food," he replied.

They rode through the park and had soup that was kept warm. The juice cans had amore a difficult time as, they had been out in the below freezing weather to be well, frozen. They laughed a little, but they were thirsty.

"Hey could we go to Flips, and get some flippies?" Linka asked.

"Sure, that sounds good," he said.

Both got their favorite flavor, that being watermelon-lime. Royal Woods was covered in thick snow, but that wasn't stopping last minute Christmas shoppers. They saw the town Christmas treet lit and adorned with decorations. They had taken a ride for a few hours with times they would go see the lake, couldn't ice skate, though, and walk around different spots so their legs wouldn't feel like jelly from all that siting.

"Chandler, you look a little cold," Linka replied.

He was slightly shivering.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Linka scooted closer to him.

"I'm a little cold, mind if I sit a little closer?" she asked.

"I don't mind," he said.

Her embrace made him feel warm he was shaking, unknowing what to do with his hands. She grabbed his right hand and held it. He didn't try to squirm out of it he relaxed a little. He did feel like it wasn't 27 degrees outside and dropping.

"I do have to remind you, that the rental time is about up," the man told Chandler.

"Oh, guess I was losing track of time, how much time is left?" he asked.

"You have about 36 minutes left," the man replied.

"We have 36 minutes, anywhere you want go?" Chandler asked.

Linka got up from Chandler and whispered something to the man, he nodded, and she sat back down, still close to Chandler.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"You'll see," she replied

They rode to another park where there was a pond that had frozen over and a frozen waterfall. The light from the sun made it shine in great brilliance.

"Thanks, this is the spot," Linka said.

"You're welcome, miss, uh will you two be alright?" the driver asked.

"Oh yeah, we know the way back, thanks for everything," Chandler said, slipping the man a tip. He took his belongings from the sleigh and checked to make sure. "Merry Christmas," the Sleigh driver said. "Merry Christmas," they both said back.

Chandler looked over at Linka and asked, "So, what are we doing here?"

"I thought it be fun to sit and look around the scenery, before we have to get back to our homes," she replied.

They walked over to a bench that faced the pond and sat down.

"It's amazing isn't it, Chandler?" Linka asked.

"It's frozen," he replied.

"Well of course," she said with a giggle following.

He grabbed something from the bag he had brought with him. It was a gift-wrapped package.

"Uh, Merry Christmas, Linka," he said.

The girl smiled as saw the little package.

"That's so sweet of you, you really are a nice friend," she replied.

"You can open it now," he said.

She tore open the packaging and saw there was little necklace made with little white spheres, they weren't real pearls.

"Thank you, it's so pretty," she replied.

"Glad, you like it, I got you blue so, it would stand out with your hair more, "he said.

"You sound like you learned some fashion tips; hey, do you want to help put it on me?"

Chandler gulped. He leaned over her, pushed her hair over a little, and put the necklace on, it was less painful than he thought.

"Your hand is on my leg," she said.

"Huh, What, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I was trying lean over to, uh..."

"Oh, it's alright, I know, I just like seeing your reactions."

"Do you like the necklace?"

"Yep, it's really nice, I wish I had given you a gift."

"It's alright, really."

"We should be going, before it gets dark."

They got up from the bench and Linka grabbed Chandler's left hand. "Walk me home?" she asked.

The red head stumbled out words to the effect of yes. He grabbed his bag with his right hand and they walked the way to the Loud House.

"Thanks, Chandler today was a fun Christmas Eve, I hope you have a good Christmas, and if you can, come by for your other gift when you can," she said.

"My other gift?" he asked.

Then she grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's you first gift," she said.

Chandler was frozen, she loved that reaction from him, as she said good night. He stumbled out some words and walked to his house in a daze.


	21. Sick of the Year

Well, this is it, the Last story of the collection for the season, and it's a short New Year's Story. I want to thank everyone who read and suggested ideas. I had fun. I wish everyone a Happy New Year , may it go great ! See you with Future stories! So, Today's story is a younger Rita and Lynn and their first married New Year's eve. Like I said it's short.

* * *

**_Story 21: Sick of this year_**

**_ Prompt/ Premise: Pre-parenthood Rita and Lynn bring in the new year _**

It was New Year's Eve morning, one of those days where everyone is waiting for the night because the night is when the year changes. In their small apartment in Royal Woods, Rita awake from the bed to greet the new day. She looked out the window to see the last sun rise of the year. She and her husband of 7 months were going out for a New Year's party, at least that was the plan. Fate had a cruel way of stepping in.

A couple hours later, Lynn had woken up he cleared his throat it was feeling scratchy. He couldn't smell through his nose and he still felt tired. He let out a cough. At first, he just thought he needed some water, coffee, and to just wake up. In the kitchen when Rita saw him, she was shocked.

"Lynn, you look awful," she said.

"Gee, thanks Honey, you don't look that good when you wake up either," he sniped.

"No, I mean you don't look well," she said.

"I guess, I didn't get a good…a… choo," he said, with a sneeze.

Rita placed her hand on her husband's forehead.

"You're hot, I think you're sick," she replied.

"I can't be sick, we have this banging' New Year's party to go to," he complained.

"Maybe, you get back to bed, and fight this off," she said.

He didn't feel like arguing mostly because standing felt like a chore.

Through the day, Rita tended to her husband. She got him soup, tea, made sure he was comfortable. He kept repeating that he was going to be well by the evening to go out and party. "Don't worry about that, just rest," she said. After a long nap, he woke up and looked at the clock it was 6:15 PM. He tried to get out of bed and get dressed for the party.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rita asked.

Lynn, who had barely moved out of the bed, because he felt woozy, said, "I'm getting ready for the party," he said.

She touched his forehead again, and replied, "You aren't going anywhere but staying in that bed."

"You're right, I can barely even stand," he said in defeat.

"I brought you some congestion medicine," she said.

"Honey, you should still go; I don't want to be the reason you can't go," he replied.

"Oh, I don't care about that party; I want to be with you."

She sat next to him on the bed and rubbed her hands in his hair with a smile on her face.

"I'd rather us spend our first New Year as Mr. and Mrs. Loud here, then be out by myself," she replied.

"I don't know how I ended up with such a sweet woman like you," he said.

She kissed on his forehead, "I'm glad I ended up with such a hot man."

They watched a couple old movies on TV as they waited for the year to change. Rita had ordered Chinese food and gave Lynn a spicy soup to help him get better.

"One day, we'll be eating from my restaurant," he said.

"I know we will," she replied.

"We've had a great year," he said.

"Well you better get better, because I want many great years with you," she said.

They turned on the New Year's show to watch the ball drop in New York, and since the time zones were the same that'd mean New Year for them as well. 10...9…8…7…6…5….4…3….2…1 Happy New Year!

"Happy New Year, Lynn!" Rita exclaimed.

The man had since fallen asleep and she had just noticed. So, she covered him up the comforter and kissed him on the forehead.

"Happy New Year, I love you," she said.

Then she turned off the light and went to bed, they had made it to a new year together.


End file.
